L'Ombre de Mirage
by Ninlhinn
Summary: (Aventures) Nous savons que c'est lorsque Bragg ouvrit, à l'aide des Codex, une faille vers l'éther, que Théo put revenir fouler le Cratère. Mais comment Théo a-t-il réussi à s'enfuir du siège des Intendants ? Suivez Théo et Bragg dans la Mirage entre la saison 1 et 2 d'Aventures.
1. Acte I, Scène 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Suite au 4ème défi d'Aventures, j'ai eu envie de continuer ce que j'avais commencé, c'est-à-dire une fanfiction racontant les évènements à Mirage entre la fin de la saison 1 et le début de la saison 2… le tout sous forme théâtrale versifiée._

 _Avant de vous laisser commencer votre lectures, quelques petites remarques.  
Tout d'abord, je m'excuse à l'avance pour la mise en page, vous savez ce que c'est sur ffnet…_

 _Ensuite, cette fanfiction est hebdomadaire et il y aura une nouvelle scène tous les vendredis à 18h. Du fait de la prépa, je ne vais pas trop pouvoir me permettre d'écrire de manière fréquente, donc toute la fiction est déjà écrite. Toujours du fait de la prépa, il est possible que je ne puisse pas sortir de nouveau chapitre le vendredi soir.  
Dans ce cas, je le sortirai le samedi à 13h30._

 _Enfin, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à cacher quelques références à des vers d'autres auteurs, de manière plus ou moins discrètes, qu'ils soient dramaturges ou poètes. Parviendrez-vous à tous les trouver ?_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture à .s !_

* * *

 **Dramatis personae**

 _ **Théo** – Paladin de la lumière_

 _ **Bragg** – Intendant de la Vieille Tour_

 _ **Icare** – Elementaire de lumière_

 _ **Arcana** – Paladine de l'Église des Ténèbres_

 _ **Odycien** – Chef de la Guilde des Intendants_

 _ **Nestor** – Intendant de la Guilde des Erudits_

 _ **Théophile** – Intendant de la Guilde des Théologiens_

 _ **Roderick** – Intendant de Mirage_

 _ **Joachim** – Intendant de la Guilde des Navigateurs_

 _ **Thadrim** – Intendant de la Guilde des Mercenaires_

 _ **Des Gardes**_

* * *

ACTE I – SCENE 1

(Théo)

 _La pièce est plongée dans les ténèbres, Théo entre sans lumière et commence à parler._

THEO : Seul ! Pour combien de temps ? Un jour, un mois, un an ?  
Le silence et la nuit m'accompagnent depuis  
Que j'erre. Ai-je fauté en sautant dans ce puits ?  
Si je sauvai ma vie de cet acte imprudent  
Je ressens aujourd'hui la présence d'obscures  
Forces m'espinchant là, guettant mes moindres gestes  
Pour me réduire à rien, rien qu'un soupir infeste  
Me maudire à jamais sans nul espoir de cure !  
Las, las, je suis si las. Devrais-je abandonner  
Et céder à la mort ? Ma volonté faiblit,  
Je la sens défaillir et tomber dans l'oubli,  
La nuit. Sa tiare noire ne peut rien pardonner  
A un ardent servant des lois de la Lumière  
Comme moi, abhorrant secret comme chaos.  
Ô nuit, je suis là moi ! Moi la suie sur tes os !  
Tu m'emprisonnes à jamais, mais je suis libre, j'erre  
Dans ton royaume mort, dans ton désert d'étoiles !

 _(Silence. On entend Théo tousser et tomber genoux à terre)_

Tu m'emportes donc enfin et la folie me guette  
Et balaye hors de moi mes promesses, ma quête,  
Ma raison, mes désirs, me transforme en un râle.

 _(Silence. Silence. Silence. On entend Théo tomber à plat ventre et se retourner.)_

Quand mourrai-je pour eux ? Le bruit du fer s'est tut,  
Plus de pierre qui gronde et pas même un soupir.  
Je m'efface et serai pour eux juste un souvenir,  
Juste de quoi parler quand les ombres se ruent  
Sur nous, nous, les pauvres et les riches, nous, en larmes.  
Quel lieu de mort étrange que ce noir océan  
De secondes futures et de passés en sang.  
Là, tombeau de mon âme ! Là ! Fourreau de ma lame !

 _(Silence. Une lumière éclaire Théo du dessus. Il est immobile. Silence. Il ouvre les yeux)_

Laisse-moi. Tu m'as vaincu. Brisé. Anéanti.  
Ton pantin ou le sien, peu importe pas vrai ?  
Les fils qui m'annihilent je te les laisse entiers  
En guise d'un hommage et d'une garantie.

 _(Se relève péniblement, la lumière se fait plus faible.)_

Voici l'aube radieuse, promesse de futur !  
Je m'échappe du temps et de l'obscurité !  
Suis-je enfant ? Ou vieillard ? Non ! Je suis habité  
Par les joyaux du ciel, cette noire parure !

 _(Sort de scène en traînant les pieds, la lumière le suit)_

* * *

 _Alors ? Quel est votre avis ? Êtes vous enthousiasmé.e.s ? Avez-vous hâte de voir la suite ? A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _Dites-moi cela ou autre chose en commentaire, moi je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !_


	2. Acte I, Scène 2

_Bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, deuxième scène de ce premier acte ! Et puisque je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

ACTE I – Scène 2

(Bragg, Odycien, Nestor, Roderick, Théophile, Joachim)

 _Bragg est au centre de la scène, les autres personnages sont disposés sur le côté de manière symétrique._

ODYCIEN : Bienvenue Intendant ! Cela faisait longtemps  
Que vous n'étiez passé dans le coeur du Cénacle.  
Votre retour ici est bien plus qu'un miracle :  
Les ombres colportées par les jaloux serpents  
Vous donnaient au mieux mort, au pire nous fuyant.  
Les histoires vont vite et chevauchent le bruit  
Des montagnes croulant sous de noires magies.  
Mais quelles illusions et quels rêves bruyants  
Vous tinrent éloigné de la cour de Mirage ?  
Vous voici de retour, vous voici devant nous,  
Vous voici incliné, vous voici à genoux :  
La faute à vos prisons ou à un noir orage ?  
Orage au désespoir qui vous amène ici  
Et vous fait vous plier après ce long silence :  
Parlez donc maintenant, bavez votre violence !

BRAGG : Vous avez désiré me voir anéanti,  
Rejeté dans l'oubli et dévoré vivant  
Par des secrets honteux et des magies mortelles.  
J'aurais pu m'effacer dans des ombres rebelles  
Et lancer contre vous mes fantômes hurlants.  
Mais me voici, chez vous, tout seul contre des flots  
De miasmes et de nuit, de haine et de mensonges.  
J'ouvre devant vos yeux les arcades des songes :  
Resplendissez Codex ! Que brille votre halo !

 _(Tous se cachent les yeux sauf Bragg, qui continue sa litanie en levant les bras)_

J'appelle les courants qui saturent l'éther  
A quitter leur royaume aux nuages d'étoiles  
Sur de grands vaisseaux noirs en embrasant leurs voiles  
Pour que leur énergie inhibe le Cratère !

 _(Silence)_

RODERICK _(criant)_ : Ceci n'est que folie ! De ces incantations  
Ne naîtrons que la mort et la désespérance !  
Le seul fruit récolté par vos expériences  
Fut-il cette démence ou une tentation ?

 _(Brouhaha, les intendants essayent tous de parler en même temps)_

BRAGG _(en désignant les Intendants tour à tour)_ : Vous êtes effronté pour oser me mentir  
A moi qui ai souffert des prisons de la Tour  
Où s'entassent vos peurs et où règnent les sourds  
A cause de Mirage, à cause du délire  
Qui s'empara de vous mais qui m'épargna moi.  
Vous vouliez les Codex et vouliez les comprendre.  
Vous craigniez leurs sorts, imaginiez les cendres  
De vos corps s'envoler, vos enfants en émoi.  
Quand Vlad vous le vola c'est moi qu'il enferma  
Et quand je viens ici, c'est moi que l'on accuse ?  
Je sais mieux leurs pouvoirs, ne crains pas qu'on les use,  
Je fais appel à eux ! L'enfer n'est rien pour moi !

RODERICK _(A Bragg)_ : Vous osez le prétendre ?

ODYCIEN _(ne faisant pas attention aux autres intendants, désignant de son doigt l'endroit juste devant Bragg)_ : La faille s'agrandit  
Et voici qu'en jaillit une gerbe de flamme !  
La magie, elle opère !

THEOPHILE _(A Bragg)_ : Vous condamnez votre âme !

ODYCIEN _(s'approchant)_ : Malgré toute les savants qui nous étaient acquis  
Rien, aucun résultat, pas même une étincelle !

NESTOR _(A Bragg)_ : Même les plus brillants...

ODYCIEN _(comme hypnotisé)_ : Comment, comment, pourquoi ?  
Nous n'en tirions pas même un bruit, ou un éclat  
Et voici un portail.

JOACHIM _(A Bragg)_ : … eurent nuit éternelle !

BRAGG : Pourquoi me jalouser ? Les Codex fonctionnent  
Et je vous les amène. Étudions-les ensemble,  
Oublions nos querelles car le portail s'assemble !  
N'entendez-vous donc pas ? C'est la psychée qui grogne !

* * *

 _Les intrigues commencent à se mettre en place. Alors. Une 'tite review ? Dites-moi tout !_

 _Et à la semaine prochaine !_


	3. Acte I, Scène 3

_Ah ah ! Surprise ! Petit cadeau de ma part, je mets la troisième scène dès aujourd'hui afin que ce qui est vraiment intéressant commence dès vendredi prochain !  
Aussi, j'ai remarqué que les scènes du premier acte sont assez courtes, normalement celles du deuxième et troisième acte seront plus fournies, ne vous inquiétez pas. En attendant, j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
_

* * *

ACTE I, SCENE 3

(Théo, Bragg, Chef des Intendants, 4 autres intendants)

 _(Théo entre, tout les autres personnages se retournent vers lui,_ _surpris_ _)_

THEO : Retour à la lumière ! La vie afflue en moi  
A nouveau, je respire ! Plus d'ombre qui m'étouffe  
Ni de sombre nuage pour envoyer un soufle  
Qui me brûle la peau, et encore une fois  
M'aliène, me rend fou, m'entrave, me disloque !  
Je resurgis ici bien vivant et vaillant

( _Théo lève son épée)_

Et mon coeur luttera, ne sera défaillant  
Même si tout mon corps devait être une loque.  
 _(Silence. Les Intendants se rapprochent de Théo)_

ODYCIEN _(tonnant)_ : Théo de Silverberg ! Tous vous disaient bien mort  
Enseveli par rocs, chaînes comme mystères !  
Le tout premier des sorts vous arrache à l'éther :  
Vous êtes il est vrai un paladin retors.

THEO _(tournant sur lu-même, surpris)_ : Quel est ce lieu pourri par la corruption  
Et des âmes noircies ? Je croyais m'être enfui,  
Avoir déchiré le voile aux couleurs de la nuit  
Et glissé dans le monde en un lieu de raison.

 _(A part Bragg, tous continuent à avancer. La lumière se concentre sur Théo)_

Mon coeur me crie de fuir, je sens se resserrer  
Autour de moi les liens du danger, de la mort.  
Reculez ou je tranche en un coup votre corps !  
Reculez maintenant dragons, reculez !

ODYCIEN : Vous êtes, Silverberg, au centre du Cénacle,  
Siège des intendants, superbe de Mirage,  
Cité ensoleillée où s'évertuent les sages  
A sertir le savoir des sorts blancs des oracles !

RODERICK _(Prenant le bras droit de Théo)_ : Sans doute voulez-vous savoir savoir grâce à quel art

THEOPHILE _(Prenant le bras gauche de Théo)_ : Nous avons connaissance autant de votre nom

NESTOR _(Prenant l'épaule droite de Théo)_ : Que de tous vos exploits et de votre renom.

JOACHIM _(Prenant l'épaule gauche de Théo)_ : Sachez alors cela : le savoir est rempart.

BRAGG _(à part)_ : J'ai beau les écouter et connaître leurs plans  
Ils me répugnent plus que me donnent confiance  
Ils nous servent un miel dont le goût est bien rance  
Leurs yeux comme leur voix conviennent aux serpents.

THEO _(fatigué)_ : Mes pieds sont engourdis et mes jambes sont lourdes  
Devant moi disparaît la lumière du jour  
Les ombres de sang noir s'esclaffent tout autour  
De moi ! On m'abat sous des ténèbres si lourdes...

ODYCIEN : Son séjour dans l'éther a dû être éprouvant  
Alors tant mieux pour nous, c'est bien là notre chance.  
Dans les geôles ce soir ! Nous verrons son errance  
Demain dès le matin, nous prendrons notre temps.

 _(A Bragg)_

Nous vous remercions Intendant de la Tour  
Car votre loyauté a permis tout ceci  
Soyez bien assuré qu'il vous sera permis  
D'avoir prétention à prendre votre tour  
Lors des expériences que nous pourront mener.  
Vous êtes après tout celui qui a ouvert  
Le sceau de ces Codex et une faille vers  
L'Infini. La magie sera vôtre, vous en profiterez.

BRAGG : Je vous salue bien bas et m'incline devant  
La bonté, la sagesse et votre grand esprit

 _(A part)_

Ses mots me terrifient et ses actes aussi  
Profitons de la nuit pour prendre les devants.

 _(Au Chef des Intendants)_

J'ai pris la liberté d'amener mes écrits  
Ils nous aideront bien dès demain au levant

 _(A part)_

Abandonner Théo serait déshonorant  
C'est lui qui m'a sauvé lors de mon agonie.

 _(tous sortent à part le Chef des Intendants, qui suit Bragg de son regard puis fixe le public durement)7_

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Ici se termine ce que j'avais fait pour le quatrième défi d'Aventures ! Par conséquent, j'ai extrêmement hâte de vous montrer la suite dès Vendredi prochain, d'autant plus que je vais commencer à entrer dans quelques-unes des scènes que j'aime bien, même si la plupart se situent dans l'acte 2 pour l'instant !_

 _Comme d'habitude, une petite review ? En tous cas merci à celles et ceux qui suivent et promis, les choses deviennent plus intéressantes après !_


	4. Acte I, Scène 4

_Enfin ! J'attendais avec impatience ce moment, les nouvelles scènes ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, celles de l'acte 1 sont relativement courtes, mais j'ose espérer qu'elles vous plairont néanmoins !_

 _Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à vous dire à part vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! Alors, de tout mon coeur, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **ACTE I, SCENE 4**

 _(Odycien)_

ODYCIEN : Oui, part fantôme noir. Les cloches sonnent clair.  
Le crépuscule tombe et enterre le jour  
Sous des lames de nuit et des lances d'éclair.  
Croire une ombre, un corbeau, croire la Vieille Tour ?

 _(tournant sur lui-même)_ Il ne reste du jour que ces quelques lambeaux :  
Là où il est passé la chaleur est partie  
Ce n'est plus un humain, il n'y a nul flambeau  
Qui brûle dans ses yeux en témoin de la vie.  
Un fantôme, ou plus rien, c'est bien tout ce que Bragg  
Peut être désormais. Il a perdu la foi,  
Voit la grève blanchie par l'écume des vagues  
Vidée et désertée de Mirage, de Moi.  
Il aurait dû mourir, mais il a survécu !  
Pourquoi vient-il ici sinon pour se venger ?  
Il exhale la nuit et arpente les rues :  
Il vient pour me briser, il vient me détrôner !

 _(silence)_

Voici la nuit qui vient, temps de tous les complots :  
Elle rampe sans bruit, s'efface en un murmure  
D'ombres et de poisons, de trahisons, de flots  
De ténèbres rougies. Et partout sur les murs  
Des oreilles tapies sous les tapisseries  
Capturent le silence et s'abreuvent des voix.  
Avec la nuit vient l'heure où nous sommes trahis.  
Par une ombre ? Un reflet ? Je l'entends ! Tu la vois ?

 _(silence) (silence)_

Évidemment que non, je suis seul à savoir  
Tous les autres sont sots, même les plus brillants.  
Bien, plus d'hésitations, nous agirons ce soir.  
Trahissons les premiers, soyons plus prévoyants

Un couteau dans un lit quand le tonnerre éclate,

Quand la lumière éclaire enfin l'ombre et son corps !

 _(en accélérant frénétiquement)_ Les nuages sont là : qu'il pleuvine écarlate,  
Qu'il pleuve de l'acier et qu'il pleuve des sorts  
Qu'il pleuve entre les murs, qu'il pleuve sous les couettes  
Que pleuve le fouet, que pleuve le poignard !  
Que la foudre s'abatte et que son coup soit net !  
Que le ciel soit de jais, de rubis les regards !

 _(silence)_

Je paierai le tribut du sang et de la honte  
Encore et à nouveau s'il achète le temps  
Dont nous manquerons tant : il est sûr que les pontes  
Feront mourir leurs chiens et verseront leur sang  
Afin de m'éloigner de mon géant destin.  
Qu'importe ! Ils briseront et leurs corps et leurs âmes  
Sur la muraille d'or et de rouge satin  
Que nous élèverons contre toutes leurs lames !

 _(se rapproche)_ Allons ! Que la nuit soit courte et la lune pourpre  
La nef du destin vient, je me tiens à sa poupe !

 _(Lumière sur lui, puis noir. Sort)_


	5. Acte I, Scène 5

ACTE I, SCENE 5  
(Bragg, Théo, un Garde)

 _Le début de la scène se passe dans la pénombre. Le Garde se tient devant Théo, adossé contre un mur, Bragg est en coulisse_

GARDE : Le ciel est tout noirci par des nuages d'ombre  
Une tempête vient, serait-ce pou demain ?  
Non, sans doute plus tard. Hé, toi, il fait trop sombre ?  
Il dort : et je suis seul jusqu'à l'or du matin.

 _(Bragg rentre, accroupi)_

Qui va là ! Montre-toi ou tâte de ma lance !  
 _(silence)_ Ce n'était qu'un reflet. C'est la faute à la Lune  
Disparue comme ça, me plongeant dans l'errance.  
Je dois sembler bien sot et manquer bien d'aucune  
Espèce de clarté ! Croire à spectre et fantôme !  
Pis qu'une pique folle, on m'eût d'incohérent…

BRAGG _(Avec une voix grave et froide)_ : Pique folle affolée, tu n'as donc peur, ô homme,  
Des puissances des nuits ? N'es-tu pas un dément ?  
Femmes et Hommes preux et aux nombreux exploits  
Ont pourtant devant moi tous perdus leurs couleurs :  
Arcs et sorts et épées ne les protégeaient pas :  
Quand la nuit s'approcha ils perdirent leur coeur.  
Ils hurlaient et couraient avant même de me  
Voir. Et lorsqu'ils sentaient mon souffle ou bien mes griffes  
S'enroulant sur leur cou, ils appelaient leurs dieux  
Et roulaient tous des yeux, blanchis comme des chiffes.  
Et toi, petit lancier sans torche et sans magie  
Dans les ténèbres nues perdu et terrifié  
Tu prétends n'avoir peur d'aucun spectral ennui ?  
Toi qui claque des dents et veut à tes cotés  
Ton noble prisonnier ? Viens, viens donc m'embrasser,  
Caresser mon suaire, onduler sur l'acier.

 _(Le Garde se sauve)_

Théo de Silverberg ! C'est pour vous que je viens :  
La nuit nous est propice, autant que la vitesse !

THEO : Arrière, monstre de nuit, car la mort ne me tient  
Point encore en ses bras ! Arrière âme traîtresse !  
Et même si ma lame aussi bien que la force  
Me manquent à présent afin de te détruire  
La lumière en mon coeur et la foudre en mon torse  
Pourront à ton approche honnie t'anéantir !

 _(La lumière se fait)_

BRAGG : Non, ne me craignez pas, je suis de vos amis !  
Voici, je tiens les clés de vos épaisses chaînes !

THEO : Et je devrais vous croire ? La trahison est reine  
Dans ce monde rempli d'hérésies, d'ennemis !

BRAGG : Votre épée une fois de la mort me sauva  
Vous auriez pu partir, me laisser macérer.  
En Mirage aujourd'hui je rends ce que je dois :  
J'évite à votre corps de se voir lacérer.

THEO : Admettons la bonté, croyons la gratitude :  
Vous risquez votre vie à me faire m'enfuir,  
Je n'ai rien : ni épée, ni amis, ni certitude  
De les voir même en vie, ni chance d'en sortir.

BRAGG : Votre esprit est brumeux, l'éther et les ténèbres  
Inondent votre corps, ils enfiellent votre âme !  
Putride ici est l'air, ce donjon est funèbre :  
Tous le disent maudit, tous le disent infâme.  
La chair y est brisée et l'esprit avili  
Un mois même suffit s'il s'agit de corrompre  
Le plus noble soldat, la plus claire magie.  
Levez-vous Silverberg ! La nuit ne doit pas rompre  
Un tel inquisiteur ! Criez ! Brûlez ! VIVEZ !

 _(Théo se lève, hagard)_

« Reculez ou je tranche en un coup votre corps !  
Reculez maintenant dragons, reculez ! »  
Ce furent là vos mots, vous reveniez des morts…  
Ouvrez plus grand les yeux, la lumière est autour  
Bruinant par les barreaux, dépeçant les nuages…  
Maintenant écoutez, il faut fuir sans détour.  
Je connais la cité, sais les rues de Mirage,  
Tout ici est dédale ou trompeuse illusion :  
Les sourires, les rues : à chaque coin se cache  
Une lance, un poignard, un murmure, un poison !  
Lors, marchez dans mon ombre avant que nuit ne lâche.

 _(Ils sortent)_


	6. Acte I, Scène 6

ACTE I, SCENE 6

(Trois Gardes et Joachim)

 _Trois gardes entrent en courant et se dispersent à droite, devant et à gauche._

GARDE 1 : Le prisonnier !

GARDE 2 : Et le démon !

GARDE 3 : Tous envolés !

GARDE 1 : La Lune est pleine.

GARDE 2 : Et les rues vides.

GARDE 3 : Nos carquois pleins.

 _(ils se regroupent au centre)_

GARDE 1 : Traquons les ombres !

GARDE 2 : Par ce déluge ?

GARDE 3 : Qu'il soit d'acier !

GARDE 1 : Les aura-t-on ?

GARDE 2 : A-t-on le choix ?

GARDE 3 : Il faudra bien...

 _(Joachim entre, ils se mettent au garde-à-vous. Lui avance sans les saluer)_

GARDE 1 _(avançant)_ : Seigneur nous sommes prêts, nous partons sur vos ordres !  
Nous avons rassemblés tous les hommes possibles,  
Mais l'heure est trop tardive et Mirage en désordre :  
La nuit ne fournira que de mauvaises cibles.

 _(Il se range.)_

GARDE 2 _(avançant)_ : Vous commandez Mirage ainsi que ses fantômes :

D'un seul mot ils sauront servir votre dessin.

 _(Il se range.)_

GARDE 3 _(avançant):_ Seigneur pourquoi ce calme ? N'entendez-vous vos hommes ?

 _(Il se range. Silence. Roderick les regarde tour à tour, silence et Roderick se retourne vers le public, lumière centrée sur lui)_

RODERICK: Trahis par la folie d'un corbeau en déclin !  
Inhibé de magie, flottant dans les ténèbres :  
Nous ne poignardions qu'un mannequin, une ombre !  
On lui perce le coeur, les poumons lui térébre !  
Mais tous nos coups sont vains ! Son corps n'est que décombres  
Et pourtant il n'en sort qu'une noire fumée  
Et de froids aiguillons ! Comment put-il savoir ?  
C'est lors de son retour : Ses yeux tout allumés  
D'une étrange lueur, sans doute le pouvoir  
Conféré par la nuit, le sang et la folie !  
Le maître voyait bien, il voulait nous détruire !

 _(Les Gardes se rapprochent, se posent à côté de lui)_

Les ombres sont pour lui, il croit pouvoir s'enfuir  
Dansant entre les rues, tissant sorcellerie  
Et fils d'acier mortels par sa sournoiserie.  
Mais si l'obscurité est sa tendre maîtresse  
Nous lui opposerons notre claire magie !  
Que flambe la cité sous les rouges caresses  
Des torches et des sorts, des regards et du sang !  
Que sa douce maîtresse au teint tout constellé  
Ait des étoiles d'or, des cheveux de safran,  
Une lance d'argent pour percer tes secrets !

 _(Aux Gardes)_ Allez, grondez, tonnez ! Vous êtes les nuages

Qui feront dans la nuit s'abattre le déluge  
D'acier, de jais, de sang ! Qu'il recouvre Mirage !  
Fouillez tous les recoins, fouillez tous les refuges !  
Encerclez la cité, entourez-la de lames,  
Faites d'elle un îlot de ténèbres, de flammes !

 _(Noir)_

FIN ACTE I

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier acte ! Merci pour tes reviews ShadowBunny, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que l'histoire te plaît encore !  
Oui, cette scène est un peu courte elle aussi, et à l'origine elle ne devait comporter que Joachim. Cependant, cela faisait trop court pour moi et voilà le résultat.  
Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fanfiction, je sais que le genre théâtral n'est pas très attirant à l'écrit et cela se voit, j'ai hâte de vous montrer la suite !  
Cependant, ce ne sera pas pour la semaine prochaine ! En effet, entre chaque acte je compte sortir un OS à la fois pour laisser le temps de digérer l'acte et pour que je puisse m'occuper de mettre en page toutes les scènes de l'acte suivant =D  
Du coup, je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour cette fanfiction et vous quitte avec deux petits extraits, un pour l'OS et l'autre pour la scène 1 de l'acte II !_

 _"Une heure, n'est-ce pas, n'est rien pour un heureux !  
Une heure, n'est-ce pas, n'est rien de douloureux !  
Une heure, n'est-ce pas, n'est rien quand on est libre !  
Une heure, n'est-ce pas, n'est rien chez les félibres !"_

 _"Un rayon de lumière se prélassait sur le sol glacé de la dans l'un des recoins de la minuscule pièce, le prisonnier attendait. Du regard, il suivait les fêlures des pierres moussues qui l'entouraient. Un air frais passait par la petite fenêtre découpée dans la roche, sifflant et caressant sa joue. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Les secondes qui s'écoulaient entre ses doigts se déversaient parfois soudainement en un seul nuage. Et quelques fois, le temps qu'une seconde atteigne le sol et il avait pris dix ans."_


	7. Acte II, Scène 1

**ACTE II**

 _(Sauf contre-indication, pénombre)_

 **Scène 1**

(Bragg, Théo)

 _Arrivent essoufflés_

BRAGG : Laissez-moi un instant, juste quelques secondes !  
Ma magie s'affaiblit, je ne puis nous cacher.

THEO : Les épées, les sorciers, Mirage, ici tout gronde  
On ne peut pas attendre et doit continuer  
Notre route ! Le feu claque et tonne à nos trousses :  
Qu'importe l'illusion, je suis un paladin  
Et sentir dans ma main la poignée de ma rage,  
Ma bonne et tendre épée, est mieux qu'un baladin  
Jouant des épopées et des lais de courage.  
Taillons notre chemin, fendons acier et chair  
Brisons la chaîne au métal noir des Intendants.  
Je ne suis pas encore au meilleur de ma forme :  
Pour des gardes peureux, des lapins, des enfants  
S'ils viennent se battre, ils partiront difformes.

BRAGG _(s'accrochant à Théo) :_ Privé de mon atout nous sommes dévoilés  
Et combien d'ennemis pensez-vous bien détruire  
Un cinq dix cent autant qu'il le faudra ? Jamais  
Vous ne survivriez : pas le choix, il faut fuir !

THEO _(Hésitant) :_ Notre fuite éperdue sous les jupes nocturnes  
Nous mena au milieu de rues de chair et d'urnes.

BRAGG : La lune pointe haut, le matin viendra tôt  
Sont-ce les débauchés ou la vue des couteaux  
Qui glacent votre coeur, inspirent la terreur ?  
J'ai chez eux des amis, passons chez eux une heure !

THEO _(En colère) :_ Ils abrègent la nuit, profitons du moment !  
Chaque minute compte et vous voulez attendre ?  
Eh bien attendez donc et mourez maintenant !  
Attendez le soleil, je saluerai vos cendres !

BRAGG : Une heure ce n'est rien ! Nous suivrons des passages  
Cachés dans les égouts au milieu des sauriens  
Et nous échapperons de la sombre Mirage.  
Pour assurer nos vies, une heure ce n'est rien !

THEO ( _Criant) :_ Une heure ? Savez-vous ce qu'est, vraiment, une heure ?  
Dans les geôles noircies j'en ai passé plusieurs.  
Elles furent longues, de quoi rêver ma vie  
Bien plus que nécessaire, avec des coups, des cris !  
L'obscurité m'avait, je n'étais qu'un pantin,  
L'avenir me semblait privé de tout destin !  
Et pourtant, et pourtant, ces heures m'étaient belles  
Quand je repensais, brisé par le temps, à celles  
Que j'ai connu avant.

 _(Silence. Reprend criant de plus belle)  
_

Vous n'avez pas connu  
Mes lentes agonies, les ténèbres en pus  
Où vous êtes plongés délesté de l'espoir  
Qu'ils viendront vous voir, de pouvoir les revoir  
Alors que vous criez et que seul vous répond  
Le rire du néant qui perd votre raison,  
S'approprie votre corps, dévor' vos souvenirs  
Efface votre foi, annihile le rire  
Et lorsque vous n'aurez plus rien en vous de vous  
Vous ne serez plus rien et ploierez le genou  
Devant l'obscurité qui fit de vous un grain  
De médiocrité et d'essence de rien  
Là et seulement là vous saurez la douleur  
Du temps qui vous transperce et brûle votre coeur,  
Qui fait d'une seconde un infini calvaire  
Qui dure et qui s'étend en calcinant l'éther  
Et qui n'en finit plus, ajoutant à sa masse  
Difforme et distordue avant qu'elle ne casse  
Tout ce qu'elle peut voir parmi vos souvenirs  
Et quand finalement elle tend et se tire  
Et explose dans vos, elle vous laisse éteint  
Et puis elle recommence à tisser le destin !

 _(Il s'arrête, semble perdu, cherche ses mots et montent en puissance)_

Une heure, n'est-ce pas, n'est rien pour un heureux !  
Une heure, n'est-ce pas, n'est rien de douloureux !  
Une heure, n'est-ce pas, n'est rien quand on est libre !  
Une heure, n'est-ce pas, n'est rien chez les félibres !  
Une heure, n'est-ce pas, n'est que quelques minutes !  
Une heure, n'est-ce pas, n'est rien sous les volutes !

 _(Théo tombe)_

 _(doucement)_ Une heure ce n'est rien ? Je mourrai volontiers  
Sous le coup des poignards ou de flèches criblé  
Plutôt que voir la mort me dépecer le coeur  
En tournant lentement les aiguilles des heures !

 _(Silence. Silence. Se regardent puis se précipitent dans un des coins)_

* * *

 _Et voilà, l'Ombre de Mirage est de retour ! J'espère que ça fait plaisir aux quelques personnes qui lisent cette fanfiction !_

 _En tous cas, moi ça me fait plaisir de recommencer à mettre des chapitres, surtout que j'aime beaucoup ceux du deuxième acte. Bref, à la semaine prochaine si ça vous a plu !_


	8. Acte II, Scène 2

**Scène 2**

 _(Théo, Bragg, deux Gardes)_

 _Deux gardes entrent._

 **GARDE 1** : Les bruits venaient d'ici. Brandis-moi cette torche  
 _(il observe)_ C'est le quartier du vin. C'est peu recommandable.

 **GARDE 2** : Des brigands pour l'argent ou l'arme à gauche ?

 **GARDE** **1** : Non… du trafic de vin… de corps… peu fréquentable.

 **GARDE 2** : Mais bon pour se cacher. On fouille tout le monde ?

 _(ils vont dans un autre coin)_

 **BRAGG** _(A Théo):_ C'en est fini pour nous, le quartier est bouclé  
Et la nuit ce n'est pas l'illusion qui abonde  
La fange, les couteaux, les vendues, les bourrés,  
C'est sous le ciel de nuit qu'éclate la lumière  
Qui le visage vrai de cette ville éclaire.

 **THEO** ( _A Bragg):_ Pas question de mourir, du moins pas sans combat !  
Si nous les attaquons en prenant l'avantage…

 **BRAGG** : _(A Théo)_ Silence ! Ils reviennent vers nous, j'entends venir leurs pas !

 **GARDE 1** : Les renforts viendront vite et il serait plus sage  
De garder cette rue, c'est la seule qui reste.

 _(Silence)_ _(Ils sont plantés à côté de Théo et Bragg)_

 **GARDE 2** : Eh dis, tu as peur toi ? Tu étais bien aux geôles ?

 **GARDE 1** : Peur de quoi, de mourir ? Les combats m'ont fait leste  
J'ai confiance en ma lance et je sais bien mon rôle.  
D'autres chose m'effraient, plus noires et spectrales.  
Des murmures sans noms, des démences soudaines…  
Tu vois le paladin ? Il disait avoir mal :  
Un gardien va le voir : un grand rire de hyène  
Eclate ! Il tombe à terre et il se pétrifie !  
Des volutes de jais sortaient par la cellule,  
Etranglant le pauvre homme ! Et il était sans vie  
Une minute après, les yeux comme des bulles.

 **GARDE 2** : C'est moche comme mort.

 **GARDE 1** : La vie n'est pas jolie.

 **GARDE 2** : T'as sans doute raison.

 **GARDE 1** _(haussant les épaules)_ : Ça nous arrive à tous.  
Mais sans doute est-ce faux. C'est qu'à voir la nuit  
Même dans la journée, de tristes plantes poussent.  
Les Geôles de Mirage, ô merveille sur Terre !  
Chaque jour que j'y passe est plus sombre et puant,  
Chaque nuit que je rêve est remplie de son air,  
Chaque seconde même explose mes tympans.

 _(silence)_

 **GARDE 2** : Oublions-ça, veux-tu ?

 **GARDE 1** : Ce sera volontiers.  
Vivement les renforts. Plus vite on les aura  
Et plus vite nos lits pourront nous réchauffer.

 **GARDE 2** : Quand on parle du loup ! C'est que j'entends leurs pas.

 **BRAGG** _(mal à l'aise, à Théo)_ : Si c'est là notre fin, si c'est là que je meurs  
Sachez que j'ai pour vous le plus grand des respect  
Je serai honoré de mourir en cette heure  
Si c'est à vos côtés que je dois m'effondrer.

 **THEO** : Il n'en est pas question ! Je refuse la mort !  
Et eux, que feraient-ils ? Sans doute pas se battre !

 **BRAGG** : Nous n'échapperons pas à notre triste sort  
Sinon grâce à des dieux, sinon sur un théâtre.  
 _(soupire)_ Hélas, j'aurai aimé contempler le matin  
Me lover dans ses bras et vivre enfin heureux.  
Mais nous ne sommes que de sinistres pantins  
Sur la scène animés mais dans nos corps bien creux.

 **THEO** _(A Bragg) :_ J'ai une idée de plan. Ils nous veulent tous deux  
Alors séparons-nous ! Je ferai diversion  
Et les attirerai en un quelconque lieu :  
Fuyez pendant ce temps, lancez vos illusions,  
Sortez de cette ville, allez dans un lieu sûr  
Je me débrouillerai, la foi à mes côtés.

 **GARDE 2** : C'est un bon combattant ? On dit qu'il a l'allure.

 **GARDE 1** : Il est un paladin, à quelques détails prêts.  
Et si j'ai bien compris, un plutôt renommé.  
Il vient de Castelblanc, mais est célèbre au Nord  
Pour des actes très preux et certains insensés  
Son nom est Silverberg, certains le disent mort.

 **THEO** : _(criant en sautant sur eux)_ Silverberg est mon nom et qu'on le dise bien  
Je ne crains nullement vos piques pathétiques  
La lumière vous trompe et l'ombre est déjà loin !  
Vipères approchez, si vous aimez le risque !  
Approchez donc, serpents, que ma lame calcine  
Le venin de vos crocs et brûle votre peau !  
Reculez-donc, serpents, que ma lame fulmine  
Et tranche votre corps en deux, coupe vos os !

 _Les Gardes sortent à reculons, Théo les suit. Bragg attend puis sort de l'autre côté_


	9. Acte II, Scène 3

**Scène 3**

(Icare)

 _Icare entre, lumière plus forte_

ICARE : _(faisant les cent pas)_ La nuit dure longtemps et la lune est bien sombre.  
Pour ce mois dans le Sud, c'est une grande chance.  
Dans ce dédale noir de fantômes et d'ombres  
Où dansent des reflets et s'agitent des lances  
Le destin leur sourit, à ces deux audacieux,  
Prendrai-je positon, les laisserai-je fuir ?  
Théo est certes preux, mais non respectueux  
Et lui et ses amis tenteraient de réduire  
Tous nos plans à néant. Mais on manque de temps  
Et lancer ces idiots dans une grande guerre  
Briser nos ennemis, lutter contre du vent  
Nous donne les Codex au milieu de la mer.

 _(s'arrête et observe les coulisses quelques secondes)_

Les Intendants voudront, quitte à laisser Mirage  
Dévorée par le feu et violée par l'épée,  
Emporter la relique au loin de cette rage  
C'est là-bas que naîtra notre grande épopée.

 _(s'arrête, observe encore les coulisses puis fixe le public en silence. Lumière sur elle)_

Est-ce la solution ? Et est-ce la plus sage ?  
Serons-nous rappelés comme dieux ou démons ?  
La foudre dans mes mains qui invoque l'orage  
Me semble désormais une faible illusion.  
Comment moi, mi-déesse ai-je donc la faiblesse  
De trembler du destin quand c'est moi qui le tisse ?  
Est-ce la le destin de toute prophétesse  
De craindre l'avenir et de fuir la justice ?  
Me voilà à nouveau plongée dans les ténèbres  
Rien de plus qu'une enfant courant entre les bois,  
Poursuivie par la peur et des chansons funèbres !  
On me pousse, on m'abat, je tombe, ils aboient !  
Ce n'est que le passé, juste un vieux cauchemar.  
Et pourtant je suis là, tremblant comme une enfant  
Je n'ai donc pas changé malgré tous mes pouvoirs ?  
Je me crois ouragan, ne suis que feuille au vent !

 _(silence)_

Puis-je me contenter de surveiller du ciel  
La lente décadence des trésors de la vie ?  
Le courage pour moi sortira-t-il les stèles  
Qu'érigeront mes mains au milieu des conflits ?  
Choisir entre deux maux ! Est-ce vraiment possible ?  
Je suis seule à choisir, plongée dans les ténèbres  
Où apparaît mon coeur dans chacune des cibles !

 _(cercles de lumière sur les murs)_

J'entends déjà, Futur, tes poèmes funèbres !  
Si je laisse l'humain s'occuper de ce monde  
La guerre éclatera sur le corps de Bonté :  
Sa peau est profanée et la bataille gronde  
Sur les cendres noircies de ses rêves de paix.  
Et d'autres comme moi naîtrons de ce carnage  
Nos petits corps brisés par la peur et la Haine.  
Elles voudront sans doute être bonnes et sages.  
Leurs espoirs périront sous les piques humaines !

 _(silence. Reprend lentement)_

Mais je si viens vers eux pour régler les conflits  
Je ferai de ce monde un immense désert :  
La demeure des dieux, des murmures contrits  
Qui rampent de partout, s'emparent du Cratère.  
Mais tout annihiler pour épargner des morts ?

 _(Lumière rouge diffuse)_

Et le temps nous dira « Vous vous dîtes des dieux ?  
Vous n'êtes que du feu qui brûlerait de l'or !  
Vous n'êtes que néant et vous êtes odieux !  
Vous vous verrez bien seuls quand vous serez jugés  
Par la mort, l'infini, les étoiles, la vie !  
Vous vivrez isolé dans le grand sablier  
Suivis par vos méfaits qui sonnent l'hallali !  
Oui telle est ma sentence, oui telle est la justice !  
Voici votre destin, allez vivre en exil !  
Que les sables du temps soient le lieu du supplice  
Où l'on effacera vos rêveries stériles ! »

 _(silence, tombe à genoux, retour à la lumière d'origine de l'acte II)_

Le monde brûlera peu importe mon choix  
Choisir entre l'horreur et le cri du néant ?

 _(Se relevève)_

Je choisis le néant ! La lumière sera,  
Et qu'importe l'humain, et maudits les vivants !  
Là, cercueil du destin ! Là, accueil du chagrin !  
Je quitterai ce monde en lui offrant ma vie,  
Le laisserai choisir si je fus des vauriens :  
Quand tous seront égaux, moi je serai ravie !


	10. Acte II, Scène 4

Scène 4

(Icare, Théo, Roderick, deux Gardes)

 _Scène plongée dans une lumière rouge. Icare se plaque contre un mur. Théo surgit des coulisses._

 **THEO** : J'ai enfin face à moi ce que je cherchais tant !  
Nichant dans les confins des ombres de Mirage  
Les portes de la ville avec leurs lourds battants.  
Serait-ce le chemin vers un autre rivage ?  
Mais la Lune est de sang et son œil est malsain  
Et avant le portail s'étend un océan  
De ténèbres, de mort et de coups dans les reins !  
Cette lumière rouge est celle d'un dément  
Est-ce un coup du destin ou un sort d'un démon ?  
Les deux se valent bien, aucun n'est rassurant  
Mais je ne suis qu'un sot car de toutes façons  
Les portes sont fermées et je n'ai pas le temps  
De pouvoir les ouvrir, même un tout petit peu !  
Il eût fallu pourtant un seul orbe de feu !

 _Roderick entre, accompagné de deux Gardes. Théo se retourne_.

 **RODERICK** : Nous vous trouvons enfin, ô noble paladin.  
Le sillon de vos pas est recouvert de cendres  
Quel secret cachez-vus ? Peut-être un être ancien  
Aux pouvoirs de titan et aux paroles tendres ?  
Qu'importe ce fardeau, il vous suivra ce soir  
Cette nuit, à jamais, dans votre froid tombeau.  
Vous êtes révélé, vous êtes sans espoir,  
Votre corps pourrira et gonflera dans l'eau

 _Pendant ce temps, les Gardes contournent Théo pour se mettre sur ses côtés_

Sous cette Lune rouge on noiera votre nom  
Dans la honte et l'oubli, jusqu'à la fin des temps !  
Vous êtes seul, nous six, ce ne sera pas long.  
Allons-y messieurs, le destin nous attend.

 _Première passe d'arme entre Théo et un Garde, le repousse juste à temps pour se défendre contre l'autre._

 **ICARE** _(à part)_ : Voici le paladin en mauvaise posture.  
Il ne les croit que six, ils sont bien plus nombreux,  
Enfantés par les rues, surgissant des ordures,  
Dégorgés par la nuit, des âmes et corps creux !  
Mais les lames qu'ils ont sont d'acier bien réel  
Et dans ce bourbier pourpre aucun coup n'est véniel.

 **THEO** _(se déplaçant de manière à être dos à Icare)_ : Je vous occirai tous avant l'aube nouvelle  
Mon épée suffirait mais j'ai de mon côté  
L'éclatante lumière à la gloire éternelle.  
Elle fendra la nuit pour votre vie ôter !

 **ICARE** _(à part)_ Ha ! Il parle plus vrai qu'il ne peut le penser  
Attendons un moment, puis pleuvons les pensées.

 **THEO** : Je vois entre les flots de murmures et d'ombre  
Briller et disparaître, à la lumière rouge  
De la Lune de mort, des rangs d'armes sans nombre.  
Vos têtes sauteront si vos javelots bougent !

 _Duel avec un Garde, qu'il tue après deux passes d'armes. La lumière rouge faiblit, il fait plus sombre._

 **RODERICK** _(se déplaçant là où la lumière est plus faible)_ : Vous êtes à Mirage, où la lumière est noire.  
Invoquer votre foi ne vous sauvera pas.  
Toute lumière ici n'est qu'illusion notoire  
Et tout autour de vous il y a des appâts.  
Sur chaque ombre qui danse et tourne dans la nuit  
Combien à votre avis sont porteuses de lames ?  
Le poignard de la peur fait des coups plus précis  
Qui ébranlent le corps et font chanceler l'âme.

 **ICARE** _(à part)_ : Attendez donc un peu que la foudre s'abatte  
Cela vous donnera un ravissant spectacle :  
Des filaments de nuit dispersés dans l'albâtre  
Et des corps calcinés hurlant dans le Cénacle.

 _Nouveau duel entre Théo et un Garde, plus long. Victoire de Théo._

 **THEO** : Est-ce là votre science ? Un amas d'illusions  
Qui quand pique à la main ne savent que danser ?

 **RODERICK** : Plus aptes à filer de leur peau d'illusions  
La bobine de vie et le cours des actions.  
Avec les filaments de la nuit et des flots  
Elles livrent la vie et terrassent Clotho.  
Sur leurs corps ondulant à la peau noir onyx  
Elles lancent la vie, détiennent Lachésis.  
Enfin dans un murmure entre deux nuits de noces  
La caresse des lames annihile Atropos.

 _Rentre dans la lumière._

Voici ce que confère un regard dans l'éther  
Des mers de connaissances et des pluies de savoir.  
Ces déesses d'ailleurs et leurs mains délétères  
Nous les enchaînerons dans des illusions noires.  
Libre à nous dès alors d'invoquer ces déesses  
Et de s'approprier leur rage vengeresse !

 **THEO** : Vous êtes fou à lier, les ombres ont noirci,  
Quand vous y macériez, votre âme et votre esprit !

 _Se défend dans le vide, recule encore vers Icare._

 **ICARE** _(à part_ ) : Réduire à l'esclavage une divinité ?  
S'ils y parvenaient, l'ordre serait rompu !  
Longtemps auparavant ils nous firent tomber  
Veulent-ils aujourd'hui être ceux au-dessus ?

 _Théo tombe_.

 **RODERICK** : Abandonnez l'espoir, ô mortel paladin !  
Abandonnez le jour, ô modeste soldat !  
Abandonnez la vie, ô misérable humain !  
Abandonnez donc tout, ô vous l'ombre d'un rat !

 **ICARE** _(à part)_ : Il est contre le sol, les ombres le submergent  
Des mâchoires le tuent, des couteaux le déchirent !  
Je dois le préserver : il est temps que j'émerge.  
Et que l'obscurité soit brisée par mon ire !

 _Roderick se rue vers Théo, Icare lève un bras puis l'abaisse, lumière blanche puis noir complet. Roderick s'effondre. Lumière normale à nouveau._

 **THEO** _(se levant et chancelant)_ : La nuit autour de moi me griffe et me charcute  
A coup de coutelas et de lames tordues  
Par la haine et les sorts et le feu et les luttes,  
Elle m'étreint, me noie, me prive de ma vue !  
Je finis donc ainsi, sans amis et sanglant,  
La lumière vaincue par de faibles nuages ?  
Mon sang est de charbon et mon calvaire est grand !  
Je suis là, je péris dans la sombre Mirage !

 _Silence. S'arrête au bord de la scène, tourne sur lui-même._

Les combat m'ont mené tout en haut des murailles  
Avec un pas de plus, je tombais vers la mort.  
Et je n'ai plus la force, à cause des batailles  
D'ouvrir avant le jour les portes de mon sort.  
Ah ! Mon triste destin sera donc de périr  
Face à la liberté ou bien face contre elle !  
La lumière pourtant a réservé son ire  
Pour abattre la nuit. Ô donne-moi des ailes !  
Mais j'entends un doux bruit, j'aperçois un reflet.  
N'est-ce qu'une folie ou vois-je une rivière ?  
Ô lumière est-ce toi qui accourt me sauver ?  
La nuit me la soustrait mais la Lune l'éclaire !  
Je fais dos à la nuit, l'aube se lève en face :  
Sautons droit dans les flots, quoique la vie me fasse !

 _Noir complet. Sortent tous._


	11. Acte II, Scène 5

**Scène 5**

(Bragg, Nestor)

 _Nestor est déjà sur la scène, caché dans un coin. Bragg entre._

 **BRAGG** _(faisant le tour de la pièce dans la semi-pénombre)_ : Enfin je suis sauvé, accueilli sous le toit  
D'un sinistre palais dévoré par le temps.  
Par le temps ! Ah ! Douleur, me rappelle-tu là  
Combien cette demeure a les yeux du néant ?  
Quels étés j'y passai cloîtrés dans le bureau,  
Englouti par l'étude et l'horrible chaleur,  
Sous les livres croulant, rêvant des monts plus hauts  
Où s'amasse la neige lorsqu'en hiver, rêveur,  
Je me laissais porter par de belles folies  
Dont les yeux et les voix me paraissaient de miel.  
J'étais plus jeune alors et ces amours jolis  
Quand j'y rêvais au Sud me préservaient du fiel.  
Hélas, le temps est mort où je vivais en paix  
N'envoyant vers le Sud que de rares missives.  
Ce palais est trop froid et n'est plus habité  
Que par quelques galets, souvenirs d'autres rives !  
Oh ! Tristes souvenirs ! J'ai encor' en mémoire  
Les murmures glacés qui glissaient sur les murs,  
Raclaient contre la pierre, écorchaient les armoires  
M'épiaient toute la nuit cachés sous les tentures.  
Car je courais la nuit pour profiter des ombres  
Ecouter le silence envelopper mon coeur  
Me baigner sur le sol lorsque dans la pénombre  
La Lune éclaboussait les murs de sa splendeur.  
J'attrapai sa lueur pour chercher les sorties :  
C'est que quelque illusion les dérobe à ma vue.  
Ma main passe à travers d'une forêt d'orties !  
L'horizon apparaît sans nulle longue-vue !  
Et chaque nuit j'explore et je raconte aux pierres  
Les malheurs et les joies, je courtise la nuit  
Et quand le sommeil prend mes aimantes paupières  
Je jure en reculant que sa joue a rougi !  
Et le matin la chasse et j'agite ma main  
Puis retourne à l'étude et retourne à mes rêves  
Dans ce palais sinistre à l'odeur de jasmin,  
De rive et de vieillesse, et parfois de la grève.  
Une ombre s'y prélasse au milieu des tombeaux  
Et accrochée au murs fait rouiller les épées.  
Voici où j'échappais aux sinistres tableaux !  
Hélas, le temps est mort où je vivais en paix !

 **NESTOR** _(s'avançant)_ : Et bientôt dans la mort tu pourras être en paix !  
Te réfugier ici était si prévisible  
J'en suis presque déçu, aurais-tu oublié  
Ce que je t'ai appris ? Ah, la vie est terrible !  
Les enfants vous oublient quand l'adulte s'envole.  
J'espère tout du moins qu'il reste ton nom :  
Je te savions Corbeau, tu te croyais Oriole  
Alors pour le plaisir ainsi nous te nommions.  
Tu étais bien gentil, et déjà un grand sage.  
Pourquoi donc aujourd'hui es-tu mon ennemi ?  
Ta jeunesse n'eut rien d'un ténébreux orage !  
– Ô douleur ! Ô douleur ! Toi qui fus mon ami !  
Et dans les mois d'hiver, quand la neige et le givre  
Recouvraient ton chez-toi et te faisaient rêver  
A ces blancs souvenirs qu'aujourd'hui tu me livres.  
Pourquoi faut-il mourir, toi fauvette de Mai ?  
Hélas tel un oiseau tu reviens vers ton nid,  
Pauvre maison en deuil aux ombres en kyrielles !  
Je voudrais te sauver, pouvoir être un ami,  
Mais ton vol obscurcit et éclipse le ciel !

 **BRAGG** _(surpris)_ : Est-ce toi vieux Nestor, toi mon ancien mentor ?  
Mais pourquoi es-tu là, n'es-tu toujours pas libre ?

 **NESTOR** : Cher Oriole ma dette est trop lourde pour l'or  
Et je la paye mieux Intendant que félibre.  
Ô milles fois hélas ! Pourquoi es-tu ici !  
Ne pouvais-tu pas fuir quand ce n'était trop tard ?  
J'aurais pu t'épargner si tu t'étais enfui  
Mais le passé t'attire avec son doux nectar.

 **BRAGG** : Tu m'appelais oriole et quant à moi mésange.  
Veux-tu que ce soit toi qui ce passé efface ?  
L'oriole et la mésange, chacun doux comme un ange  
Je ne te quittais pas et tu veux que tout passe ?

 **NESTOR** _(se tordant de douleur)_ : Ah tais-toi, tais-toi donc ! Ne rend pas difficile  
Ce que je ne veux pas ! Mon coeur et ma raison  
Sont maudits et en sang ! Passé ! Tiens-toi tranquille !  
Je ne veux ! Tu le dois ! Bragg ! Je t'en prie !… Pardon.

 **BRAGG** _(_ _se précipitant et prenant Nestor dans ses bras)_ : Nestor ? Mais qu'as-tu fait ? Sont-ce des sortilèges  
Qui brisent ton esprit ? Mais veux-tu mon pardon ?  
Je te l'accorde entier ! Ce serait sacrilège  
Que pouvoir refuser à un ami ce don !

 _(silence. Nestor est essoufflé. Se relève et parle froidement tout seul. Bragg le lâche et recule, effrayé)_

 **NESTOR** : Enfin j'en ai fini avec ces idioties  
Le vieil homme est fini, ce n'était pas trop tôt.  
Plus d'obscures regrets, plus de bras indécis  
Je peux enfin lever chacun de mes couteaux.

 _(à Bragg)_

Les rues sont submergées de piques et de torches  
Et demain sur la grève, apportée par les flots  
De ténèbres d'acier, fracassée sur les roches  
Dansera, nécrosée, la tête de Théo.

 _(Noir. Lumière se rallume : pénombre)_

La foudre se déchaîne et s'arrête soudain  
Peut-être espériez-vous que sa frappe m'étonne ?  
Que je sois calciné par un noble héros ?  
Mais je suis préparé et si la foudre sonne  
Votre maîtresse à vous est couverte de sang  
Et vous êtes sans elle un simple chien errant.

 **BRAGG** _(tristement)_ : Les ombres, il est vrai, ne forment plus de voile  
Mais mon coeur n'est pas plein de l'essence d'un lâche.  
Ramenez vos couteaux : mais souffrez que le râle  
S'échappe ! Il était mien, mais à vous je l'arrache.

 _(silence, se dévisagent)_

 **NESTOR** : Le destin ainsi naît et meurt ainsi un homme  
Des ombres le charmeur par elles englouti.  
Un petit coup pour nous, pour le sort saut énorme.  
Je m'assurerai bien que vous soyez enfoui  
Dans votre vieille tour, c'est la moindre des choses  
Quand on trahit un homme pour servir notre cause.

 **BRAGG** : J'ai longtemps caressé la sapience de l'ombre  
Longtemps suivi ses reins, adoré sa peau pâle  
Rampé pour l'élixir de ses deux beaux yeux d'ambre,  
Brisé mon âme en ses ténèbres abyssales.  
Son souffle sur mon mon cou glissait tel un serpent  
Je buvais son regard, j'implorai ses murmures !  
Mais j'ai depuis compris que son empire pend  
Au bout d'un long cordon de chair et de tortures !  
Mon unique maîtresse, oui ma seule déesse  
Est désormais la nuit et sa robe d'étoiles  
Car de l'obscurité, ces ténèbres ogresses,  
Ne ressort que la mort, une funeste toile !  
Mirage est dans l'erreur, son ciel enténébré  
Et les rares lampions ont été massacrés.

 **NESTOR** _(soupirant) :_ Croyez à votre guise et pleurez les ténèbres :  
Vos pleurs n'arrêteront en rien les traits funèbres.

 _Bragg gémit et tombe à genoux._


	12. Acte II, Scène 6

**Scène 6**

(Bragg, Nestor, deux Gardes, Arcana)

 **NESTOR** _(s'approchant lentement, un pas par fin d'hémistiche)_ : Quel dommage intendant qu'il soit votre destin  
De mourir solitaire et en terre inconnue  
Dans vos veines circule un funeste venin.  
Vous mourrez au matin, lorsque la nuit est nue.  
Son manteau étoilé sera votre linceul  
Vous vivrez avec elle et constellé de sang  
Vous porterez sa robe et porterez son deuil  
Et vous brillerez mieux quand dans le ciel régnant.

 _Se penche au niveau de Bragg. Silence._

Mais sachez tout du moins qu'en haut de votre trône  
Où la tête penchée sur les genoux du soir  
Vous ne pourrez changer la vue que l'on vous donne:  
Votre couronnement verra notre pouvoir.  
Adieu donc, Intendant. Je prie que votre vœu  
Soit comblé par la nuit. Puissiez-vous reposer  
Dans son voile éternel et entre les murs creux  
Des confins de l'éther, votre nouveau palais.

 _Bragg essaye de se relever, retombe._

Il ne faut pas lutter, saluez donc la nuit :  
Ses cheveux sont roussis, ses nuages percés,  
Sa pénombre éclaircie, ses prunelles ternies,  
Ses sorts évaporés et ses lèvres gercées.

 **BRAGG** _(difficilement)_ : Je te le prophétie, tu mourras avant moi.

 **NESTOR** : Ta raison est partie, ce n'est qu'une ineptie.

 **BRAGG** : Ainsi s'exprime un sot. Mieux vaut que tu me croies.

 **NESTOR** : Et pour quelles raisons croire en une folie ?

 **BRAGG** : Parce que je suis mort ou parce que je meurs.

 **NESTOR** : Ceci n'a aucun sens. Le poison te condamne  
Et tu veux m'effrayer ? Il y a bien meilleur  
Conseiller que la peur qui fracasse ton crâne.  
Tu deviens juste fou ! L'aube pointe aux fenêtres,  
La nuit s'achève ici, va, ainsi fait ton être.

 **BRAGG** : La lueur du matin ! Derrière elle le jour !  
Je sens mon sang bouillir, se dessécher mon corps !  
C'est la mort qui m'étreint, m'arrache à mon séjour  
Elle a son linceul blanc ! _(silence)_ Voilà, mon coeur est mort.  
Ah mort ! M'arraches-tu la vie ou l'amour ?  
Ou bien sont-ce ceux-là qui m'amènent à toi ?  
Laisse-moi juste une heure que mûrisse le jour !  
Voilà ! Je baise l'ombre et je viens dans tes bras !

 _(Silence)_

 _(Etonné, rampant vers les coulisses)_ L'ombre ? Ai-je bien dit l'ombre ? Est-ce la nuit qui vient  
Déployant son manteau à travers cette porte  
Pour soulager mon coeur, me sauver des vauriens ?  
Je l'entends juste là ! C'est toute une cohorte !

 _Arcana entre en courant, les Gardes se retournent._

 **ARCANA** _(à Bragg)_ : La nuit guide mes pas, je vous retrouve enfin !  
J'apporte sa fraîcheur et je manie sa lance.  
 _(A Nestor)_ J'ai bravé avant vous un dédale sans fin  
Et manqué de céder à la désespérance  
En voyant dans vos rues les horreurs et la faim  
Vos belles illusions ne cachent que du rance.  
Et pour cacher son corps et faire paraître l'or  
Sur la fange des mots vous lanceriez des sorts.

 **NESTOR** : Ainsi la nuit survient avec une championne !  
Une chance pour Bragg, il ne mourra pas seul.  
Qu'avez-vous chevauché, ténébreuse lionne,  
Les ailes du destin, celles de votre deuil ?

 **ARCANA** : Pensez-vous m'effrayer armé de vos menaces ?  
Déclamez, annoncez, prophétisez ma mort  
Que je moque vos mots. C'est que la raison passe  
Quand on se voit mourir. Que voulez-vous encore ?

 **NESTOR** : Votre naïveté est terriblement belle :  
Vous dîtes ne connaître en aucun cas l'effroi.  
C'est , écoutez un fou, que vous êtes fidèle  
Et êtes terrifiée de votre désarroi.  
Ne vous en faites pas, il n'y en a que peu  
Qui savent discerner l'effroi de la terreur.  
Je ne vous blâme pas, mon goût serait douteux.  
Acceptez d'avoir peur, ce n'est nul déshonneur.

 **ARCANA** : Je connais la terreur qui vous ronge les tripes,  
Qui quand danse la mort vous glace les entrailles.  
Mais quand je suis portée par la nuit qui m'équipe  
La déesse est en moi et sa peau mes écailles.  
Je vous entends siffler entre ces dents glacées  
Ce n'est pas votre corps et qui est le pilleur ?  
Un fantôme, un humain ? Lorsque votre décès  
Sera connu de tous, les liesses diront l'heure.  
Ma maîtresse me glisse un éclair dans les yeux  
Et soudain on s'écroule et on supplie la lionne ?  
La déesse maîtresse a ses iris en feu  
Ne vois-tu désormais que nous sommes dragonnes ?

 _Nestor et Arcana se mettent à tourner face à face._

 **NESTOR** _(criant)_ : Vous servez une époque et priez des déesses  
Qui nous sont révolues et abhorrent ce monde !

 **ARCANA** : Votre monde est au bout de votre noire laisse  
Qui ne sauve que vous et vos cris qui abondent !

 **NESTOR** : Vous divisez la vie en haineuses batailles  
Et n'unissez l'humain qu'en déployant la guerre !

 **ARCANA** : Nous faisons l'équilibre au milieu des entrailles  
Et luttons pour nous vies plutôt que la colère !

 **NESTOR** : Vous répandez la mort de par votre fureur,  
L'absence des Codex nous prive d'harmonie !

 **ARCANA** : Vous croyez être bon mais que votre coeur  
Ne veut pas l'équité mais votre hégémonie.

 **NESTOR** : Mais qu'importe le mot si le monde est en paix ?  
Qu'on nous dise méchants, le futur jugera !

 **ARCANA** : Renversé devant vous, étalé à vos pieds,  
Soumis à vos diktats, enchaînés dans vos draps ?  
Jugerait-il ainsi vous seriez absolus  
D'un passé criminel et des crimes futurs.  
Et l'on serait tué pour des dieux révolus ?  
« La justice est aveugle, elle doit être dure ! »  
Vous tiendriez en laisse une Justice esclave  
Soumise et aveuglée par l'amour imposé.  
Il n'y aurait d'horreur d'un mot qu'elle ne lave  
Et le monde serait sous sa main apaisé ?  
La fraîcheur de la nuit tait les feux de la guerre :  
Vous envelopperiez dans un sombre brouillard  
Les lumières dorées qui brillèrent naguère.  
Dans les ténèbres bleues on irait au hasard  
Bernés dans les vapeurs d'ignorance du temps,  
Tâtonnant sans espoir errant entre ombre et peur,  
Ecoutant dans la brume un chant désespérant,  
Nous enfonçant au coeur d'une lourde torpeur !  
Et l'on suivrait vos voix en les croyant intimes  
Vers la mort, soumission, gargantuesque abyme !

 _Silence._

 **NESTOR** _(balbutiant)_ : Le monde fléchira inévitablement  
Et la nuit flétrira inéluctablement !

 **ARCANA** _(se plaçant devant Bragg)_ : Mais d'ici le matin l'espoir aura fleuri  
Emporté par le vent et les baisers nocturnes  
Et nous serons au loin, fuyant les airs pourris  
D'illusions dont les corps pourriront sans une urne.

 **NESTOR** _(tremblant)_ : J'ai le matin derrière…

 **ARCANA** : J'ai l'avenir devant.

 **NESTOR** _(terrifié)_ : Vous mourrez !..

 **ARCANA** : Battez-vous si vous n'avez pas peur !

 _Un Garde s'élance, elle le tue._

Votre aube est dénudée de son pouvoir ardent

 _Elle charge sur l'autre Garde._

Et sa robe brûlée, la nuit a ses ardeurs !

 _Duel contre Nestor, qu'elle pousse contre le mur. Il tombe._

C'est la nuit qui triomphe et l'aube qui s'efface  
Fuyons, la nuit est nue mais l'avenir fait face !

 _(Noir)_

* * *

Et voilà pour l'acte II de l'Ombre de Mirage ! J'espère que le final de cet acte vous a plu. Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fanfiction, ça me fait chaud au coeur !

En tous cas, vous retrouverez le début du dernier acte de L'Ombre de Mirage dans deux semaines, la semaine prochaine ce sera soit un OS soit un premier chapitre d'une fic à chapitre si j'arrive à suffisamment l'avancer.  
N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé de ces deux premiers actes en postant une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir !


	13. Acte III, Scène 1

Voilà, le jour tant attendu est enfin venu, le dernier acte de l'Ombre de Mirage ! En plus de cette scène, plus que 5 et c'en sera fini ! Je ne vais pas m'épancher en remerciements et en déblatérations émues pour l'instant, je vous réserve cela pour le dernier chapitre. En espérant que vous aurez apprécié tout du long !

* * *

 **ACTE III, Scène 1**

 _(Joachim, Odycien, Théophile)_

 **ODYCIEN** : Vos faces sont ternies et vos yeux sont bien pâles  
Le matin est venu et sa toge d'azur  
A comblé la balafre ornant la nuit glaciale,  
Les lances du soleil se brisent sur les murs.  
Le matin est venu et vous n'êtes que deux  
Couverts non pas de sang mais de peur et d'opprobre.  
Vos yeux crient la pitié et ils supplient les dieux  
Qui ont souillé votre âme et vos blanches calobes.  
Le matin est venu et vous entre ses bras,  
Rampant et gémissant, implorant mon pardon :  
La mort aurait mieux fait de vous prendre en ses draps  
Mais la vie vous conserve et j'userai ce don.  
Dites la vérité, même désagréable :  
Peut-être n'aurez vous pas à fouler le sable

 **JOACHIM** _(se jetant à genoux)_ : Nous partîmes trois-cent et glissant dans les flots  
Allumâmes la nuit de nos feux et nos cris,  
Ecumant dans les rues, déjouant les complots,  
Envoyant nos sorciers, nos gardes, nos conscrits !  
Nous partîmes trois-cent et suite à nos efforts  
En perdîmes deux-cent avant d'être à bon port.

 **ODYCIEN** : Comment un paladin tourmenté dans son corps  
Et un faible intendant égaré à Mirage  
Peuvent-ils s'enfuir et causer tant de morts,  
Invoquer un nuage et éviter l'orage ?

 **JOACHIM** : Laissez-moi expliquer cette triste débâcle !  
Nous tenions Silverberg et ce malgré des pertes :  
Poignardé milles fois, c'eût été un miracle  
Pour lui d'en rescaper ! Terrassé, faible, inerte  
La lumière lunaire enduisait tout d'ivoire,  
Le reflet de sa lame était cadavérique :  
On ne comptait les corps, on ne voulait les voir  
Tous étendus par terre, charnier de Roderick.  
Quelques ombres aussi firent tomber leurs dagues :  
Le paladin par terre au milieu des soldats  
Mourait à petit feu comme meurt une vague.  
Mais il lève pourtant son épée haut le bras !  
Il se lève et chancelle et s'écrie et s'épuise,  
Il taillade les corps et il perd la raison !  
Levé de désespoir, il a les yeux qui luisent :  
La folie bourgeonnante atteint la floraison.  
Roderick se prépare et charge tout à coup !  
Il s'élance, un éclair, c'est fini, il s'effondre !  
La foudre frappe encore, elle ravage tout  
Son tonnerre résonne et rit de nous voir fondre.  
Ravageant la demeure et renversant les tours  
Il est présent partout, il arrache la vie,  
Il renverse les rues, il ramone le jour  
Naissant ! On veut fuir, et les ombres s'enfuient  
On court et on se rue dans la ruelle étroite :  
C'est le toit qui s'effondre ! Plein de braises, de pierres !  
On meurt sous les frontons, les frappes sont adroites.  
Le sol est recouvert de chair et de rapières.  
On nous poursuit ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'aube.  
Et soudain un ciel bleu où chantent les oiseaux  
Et danse le soleil qui agite sa robe.  
On voit qu'il a sauté, sans doute dans les eaux.

 _(Silence.)_

 **ODYCIEN** : Et qu'en est-il de Bragg, est-il vrai qu'il nous sème ?  
A-t-il trompé Nestor et ses fins stratagèmes ?  
 _(à part)_ Je sais pertinemment quel a été son sort  
J'ai tout vu de ses yeux mais ils ne savent pas  
Et ne doivent savoir que j'ai lancé un sort  
Pour posséder Nestor. Je n'avais pas le choix  
Le vieil homme était bon et tous ses souvenirs  
Auraient pu sauver Bragg. Il nous aurait trahi.  
Le passé est trop lourd, il n'avait d'avenir,  
Sa raison et son coeur s'étaient tous deux taris.

 **JOACHIM** : Ô divin Odycien au front resplendissant .. !

 **ODYCIEN** _(tonnant)_ : Assez de l'éloquence et de vos faux semblants !  
L'heure est à la justesse et non pas aux beaux mots !  
Si nous devions parler à grand coup d'épithètes  
Vous finiriez brisés du fait de ces fardeaux  
Et l'on vous tuerait par des piques dans vos têtes.

 _(Joachim et Théophile, jusqu'à nouvelle mention, tournent autour d'Odycien)_

 **JOACHIM** : Nos excuses seigneur !

 **THEOPHILE** : Concernant l'Intendant,

 **JOACHIM** : Et l'immense Nestor,

 **THEOPHILE** : Il avait été pris,

 **JOACHIM** : Ce corbeau sans honneur,

 **THEOPHILE** : Selon même le plan

 **JOACHIM** : Quand la Lune s'endort

 **THEOPHILE** : En plein dans le délit,

 **JOACHIM** : Ô l'infâme dément !,

 **THEOPHILE** : Dans l'antique demeure,

 **JOACHIM** : Enrobé dans la nuit

 **THEOPHILE** : D'échapper à sa mort,

 **JOACHIM** : Son juste châtiment.

 **THEOPHILE** : Nestor était à l'heure

 **JOACHIM** : Pour punir sa folie :

 **THEOPHILE** : Il plante dans le corps

 **JOACHIM** : De l'horrible corbeau

 **THEOPHILE** : Deux traits plein de poison.

 **JOACHIM** : Ouragan au manoir !,

 **THEOPHILE** : Bragg est contre le mur :

 **JOACHIM** : Son désespoir est beau !

 **THEOPHILE** : Surgit dans la maison

 **JOACHIM** : Tourbillon roux et noir,

 **THEOPHILE** : Plus calme qu'un murmure,

 **JOACHIM** : Comme une floraison,

 **THEOPHILE** : Entre les fins lambeaux

 **JOACHIM** : D'une nuit qu'elle assure,

 **THEOPHILE** : Une guerrière noire

 **JOACHIM** : Bouillonnant de passion.

 **THEOPHILE** : Elle sort du tombeau

 **JOACHIM** : Et frappant d'un coup sûr

 **THEOPHILE** : Elle défie les Moires.

 _(Silence. S'arrêtent. Regardent le public)_

 **JOACHIM** : Et puis ils sont happés

 **THEOPHILE** : Par le matin carmin.

 **JOACHIM** : A-t-il trouvé refuge

 **THEOPHILE** : Et pu soigner sa chair ?

 **JOACHIM** : Ou est-ce que l'épée

 **THEOPHILE** : Du funeste venin

 **JOACHIM** : A pu être la juge

 **THEOPHILE** : A l'orée du désert ?

 _(Silence. Se retournent vers Odycien.)_

 **ODYCIEN** : Silence malheureux ! Vous n'êtes que des vers  
Qui rampent devant moi pour sauver ma fureur !

 _(Joachim s'approche)_

Assez ! Faites ramper vos corps et demi-vers  
Autre part qu'ici ! Je n'ai besoin pour l'heure  
Que de calme et de vin. Qu'on m'en apporte un verre !

 _(Joachim et Théophile se dirigent vers la sortie)_

Sans doute faudra-t-il user des mercenaires.  
 _(à part)_ Ils n'ont pas remarqué que le triste vieillard  
Etait tout dévoré par des années de sorts.  
Seraient-ils révoltés de l'apprendre si tard ?  
Peu importe à présent, Bragg est loin, Nestor mort.

 _(Joachim et Théophile sortent)_


	14. Acte III, Scène 2

Scène 2

(Odycien, Thadrim)

 **ODYCIEN** : J'ai longtemps attendu ta venue ô Thadrim.  
Où t'a-t-on retrouvé, en quel lieu, pour quel crime ?

 **THADRIM** : C'est un bien beau tableau que tu nous as offert !  
Les morts jonchent les rues et les pierres les corps  
Deux membres du Cénacle ont été découverts.  
Je suis admiratif devant un tel décor !

 **ODYCIEN** _(levant les bras au ciel)_ : D'incapables idiots, voilà tout ce que j'ai !  
Quoi qu'on leur fasse faire avec eux tout échoue.  
Jeunes c'est l'expérience et la vigueur les âgés !  
Le rouge dans les rues est moins fort que leurs joues.

 **THADRIM** : Dis-moi tout Odycien : j'ai vu le résultat  
Mais j'ignore la cause et voudrais la savoir.  
Comment ont-ils donc pu mettre en un tel état  
Mirage en un seul soir en faisant leur devoir ?

 **ODYCIEN** _(à part)_ : Puis-je lui révéler le destin de Nestor ? Dire la vérité  
A cet ancien ami ? En prendrai-je le risque ?  
Pas ici tout du moins, je puis être observé.  
Oublions l'amitié, le risque est politique.  
 _(à Thadrim)_ Si tu veux un récit va donc voir Joachim,  
Je dirai l'essentiel : Hier soit avant la nuit  
Bragg était de retour. Il ramenait des cimes  
Du Nord un artefact d'une puissance inouïe  
Devant nous il ouvrit un portail vers l'éther :  
En sortit Silverberg, je le mis au cachot.  
Sentant la trahison à chaque courant d'air  
Dès la nuit j'envoyai à Bragg quelques couteaux.  
Ayant pris les devants, et de ce fait la fuite,  
Il avait libéré Théo le paladin :  
On envoie les soldats, se lance à leur poursuite.  
Ici nous joue un tour le terrible destin.  
Chacun part d'un côté, on rattrape Théo  
Après un long combat à grand coups de poignards.  
Mais la foudre nous frappe, on le perd aussitôt  
Et quand elle s'arrête, il est déjà trop tard.  
Et quant au sort de Bragg, ce corbeau de folie,  
Nestor l'avait trouvé et criblé de venin  
Mais il nous fut ravi par une ombre en furie  
Qui calme le poison qui dévore son sein.  
Les voici échappés ! Je te promets de l'or  
Si tu peux reprendre ou vivants ou bien morts.

 **THADRIM** : Le Cénacle a ma voix et il aura mes hommes  
Je les rattraperai avant que le jour dorme.

 **ODYCIEN** : Vous paraissez bien sûr du temps de votre traque.  
Sauriez-vous déjà où mener votre attaque ?

 **THADRIM** : Les épées que je vends sont quelquefois dans l'ombre  
J'ai des espions en nombre, ils écoutent les vents  
Qui filent entre amis. On dit que des décombres  
Qui parsèment le Nord sortent encore vivants  
Trois des aventuriers. On a perdu leur trace  
Mais d'oreille à oreille les murmures ailés  
Retrouvent leur chemin, l'information amassent,  
Et dans cette missive un murmure zélé  
M'a dit les voir quitter leur lieu saint d'un pas leste  
Et prendre le chemin qui les conduit vers l'est.

 **ODYCIEN** _:_ Marchent-ils sur Mirage ? Ils ont perdu l'esprit !  
Et les fuyards, sais-tu où ils cherchent l'abri ?

 **THADRIM** : Il y a un endroit juste à l'Ouest de Mirage,  
Une espèce de cave, oubliée par le temps  
Dévastée par l'humain, dévorée par les âges  
Prise par des assauts, maculée par le sang.  
Bragg s'y arrêtera pour y être soigné :  
Ils y seront bloqués au moins pour la journée.

 **ODYCIEN** : Je crains qu'ils ne s'allient et veulent les Codex.  
S'ils ont le concours de toutes les églises  
Leur attaque serait d'une ampleur titanesque.  
Mais comment se sortir de ce moment de crise ?  
Ils ne doivent pas fuir, quoique cela nous coûte !  
Chaque seconde ils fuient puis loin de mes pouvoirs  
Comment es-tu si calme alors que tu m'écoutes  
Alors qu'en la mêlée tu mêles à ton regard  
La folie du combat et les remous du sang !  
Dis-moi, mon vieil ami, dis pourquoi tu attends !

 **THADRIM** : Calme-toi Odycien et écoute ma voix.  
La fureur de la guerre est à ne pas mêler  
A la préparation du moindre des combats.  
Tu dis qu'ils sont partis quand l'aube se levait.  
Le refuge en question est assez loin d'ici  
Et ils seront à pieds et j'irai à cheval.  
Si je pars maintenant mon nombre en est réduit.  
Peut-être pourraient-ils à six prendre nos râles.

 **ODYCIEN** _(soupirant)_ : Hélas tu as raison… mieux vaut te préparer  
Qu'ils n'aient aucune chance et doivent s'écraser.

 **THADRIM** : Je vois que tu comprends. Je pars prendre mes hommes  
Et préparer un plan pour en être économe.

 _(Thadrim se dirige vers la sortie. Odycien semble soulagé. Thadrim s'arrête)_

 **THADRIM** _(sans regarder Odycien, fermement)_ : Je prétends espérer qu'on aura pour Nestor  
Une cérémonie qui lui soit adéquate.  
Il ne méritait pas de connaître ce sort.  
Il n'était qu'un vieillard mais son âme était droite.  
Un jour il me confia qu'il était fatigué  
De tout manigancer, de murmurer aux ombres.  
Et seulement pour Bragg son amour était vrai.  
Il nous aurait trahi malgré une mort sombre.  
Parfois il était fou, disait voir des fantômes  
Et entendre des voix lui susurrer des ordres.

 _(Silence. Se retourne vers Odycien)_

Il a fini brisé. Triste sort pour cet homme  
Que le… destin… voulut par sa force distordre.  
Il est mort terrifié, enfermé dans son âme  
Incapable d'agir quand il tuait sa vie.  
Et on le récompense en vertu de ses larmes  
D'un polaire silence. Âpre cérémonie.

 _(Thadrim sort)_


	15. Acte III, Scène 3

Scène 3

 _(Icare, Théo)_

 **THÉO** : Suis-je en vie ? Suis-je libre ? Ou n'est-ce qu'une ruse  
De sinistres pouvoirs pour tromper ma raison ?  
Soit je me suis enfui, soit c'est mon qui corps s'use  
Et force mon esprit à quitter sa maison.  
Est-ce que la torture a su me dominer  
Et que pour un instant en un rêve m'envoie?  
Ou alors est-ce vrai ? Ne suis-je pas damné  
Mais bien libre et vivant ? Puis-je suivre ma voie ?  
 _Icare entre sans que Théo ne s'en aperçoive.  
_ Libre, je suis bien libre ! Il n'y a nulle chaîne  
Qui soumette mon âme et entrave mon corps,  
Pour la première fois il n'y a nulle haine  
Qui torture ma peau ou me promet la mort.  
Quelle douce lumière et quelle douce brise  
Que celles du matin suivant mille ans de nuit !  
Mais dois-je tout d'abord marcher vers mon Eglise  
Ou négliger ma foi et suivre mes amis ?  
Je suivrai les chemins tracés par mon épée  
Quel que soit le destin qui me soit assigné !

 **ICARE** _(surprenant Théo)_ : Tu es si innocent à parler de destin  
Que tu ferais sourire, ô pauvre paladin.

 **THEO** _(sursautant et reculant en pointant son épée vers Icare)_ : Arrière ! Qu'êtes-vous ?

 **ICARE** : Ne me reconnais-tu ?

 **THEO** : La nuit m'a arraché bien plus que de l'espoir :  
J'ai égaré du coeur, des rêves y ai perdu,  
J'ai bien dû quelque part y laisser des mémoires.

 **ICARE** : Peut-être que mon nom te sera suffisant :  
As-tu en ta mémoire un souvenir d'Icare ?

 **THEO** : Non, aucun ne me viens.

 **ICARE** : La nuit t'a arraché bien plus que ta mémoire  
Pour pouvoir oublier un des dieux que tu sers  
Et celle qui sauva ta vie quand vint le soir.  
Mais ne t'en fais donc pas, ne tire pas le fer,  
Je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour être suppliée.  
Ta foi est suffisante en ce qu'elle est première  
Et la première fois tu l'as pourtant reniée  
Au nom de tes amis et car tu étais fier.  
J'ai suivi ton combat et sais ce que tu crois.  
Je te laisse une chance avant de repartir  
Le feu qui te parcourt et qui bouillonne en toi  
Peut si tu me rejoins forger ton avenir.

 **THEO** : Je suivrai la Lumière et ceux qu'elle m'indique  
Fussent-ils des démons s'ils oeuvrent pour le bien.  
Je pourfendrai le mal jusqu'à ce qu'il abdique,  
Abrogerai enfin des divins le destin.

 **ICARE** _(riant)_ : Comment peux-tu penser qu'un dieu veille sur toi ?  
Le destin que l'on tisse est plus large que vous.  
Tu n'es rien paladin, serais-tu même un roi.  
Une poussière à peine, juste une vie pour nous.  
Nous veillons sur le monde, nous pensons dans les cieux :  
Le destin que l'on tisse est trop vaste en ton âme.  
Le destin est au coeur non d'humains mais de dieux :  
Vous en êtes des fils qui attendent la lame.

 _Théo reste silencieux._

 **ICARE** _(soupirant)_ : Comprendrai-je jamais votre esprit torturé ?  
Vous faites de la lutte envers votre destin  
L'oeuvre de votre vie, mais quand vous apprenez  
Qu'elle n'est contrôlée par nul être divin  
Vous n'êtes pas heureux ? Ô folie des vivants…

 _Lumière s'éteint, Icare s'arrête en pleine phrase. Silence._

 **THEO** ( _avec une voix d'outre-tombe, qu'il garde jusqu'à la fin de la scène) :_ Ô folie des vivants où vous arrêtez-vous ?  
Ô folie des divins, est-ce dans votre sang ?  
Tous se disent sains quand bien même ils sont fous.  
 _(surpris)_ Quoi ? Quel est ce regard ? Est-ce de la surprise  
Que je lis tout au fond ? Ou est-ce de la peur ?

 **ICARE** ( _se reprenant_ ) : J'ai trop vu, trop vécu, pour que je sois soumise  
Par simple apparition d'un corbeau de malheur.  
Mais qu'es-tu, toi qui viens narguant humains et dieux ?  
J'ai parcouru ce monde tant et tant autrefois  
Que n'y m'est inconnu rien des vivants odieux.  
Dragons, Spectres, Griffons, monstres sans coeur ou foi,  
Des entités de feu, d'eau ou même de sang.  
Mais toi, qu'es-tu, voleur, sinon un importun  
Subtilisant un corps car bien trop faible sans ?

 **THEO** : J'existais avant toi et avant le matin.  
J'ai toujours existé, avant même la vie,  
Avant même l'idée, même avant l'existence !  
Laisse-moi raconter l'histoire d'une envie.  
Tout commence en chaos, quand en régnait l'essence,  
J'étais alors en lui et modelais le monde  
Avec mes compagnons et nos rêves puissants.  
Le temps n'existe pas et seul le chaos gronde.  
Notre pouvoir était absolu, indécent !  
Mais passons les détails, ils ne valent plus rien.  
Après avoir créé les dieux de nos entrailles  
Puis les avoir doté et noblement et bien  
Ils luttent contre nous et gagnent la bataille,  
Désirant notre place ainsi que nos pouvoirs.  
Nous fûmes rejetés hors du temps initial  
Sans plus aucune force et plongés dans un soir  
Où nous nous mêlions tous dans un magma de mal.  
Ils tirèrent de là des sources de magie  
Pour dominer la terre et nous en éloigner  
Donnant à leurs enfants le plus beau de leurs fruits.  
On répéta l'histoire, ils furent renversés  
Par leurs propres enfants quand nous observions.  
Nous restions enfermés et drainés peu à peu  
Par chacun des conflits allumé par passion  
Des batailles sans fin, de la mort et du feu.  
Nous étions affaiblis par tout ce vampirisme  
Et étions sur le point de mourir pour de bon  
De n'être plus qu'une ombre, un cri dans un séisme  
Oubliés par chacun, même par les démons.  
Mais voilà que soudain nous sentons la présence  
De l'un de ces mortels, de nos petits enfants.  
( _s'approchant d'Icare avec un sourire malsain)_ Je fus le plus rapide, à l'esprit ma vengeance,  
Et je le dominai. Merci ô descendant  
De t'être aventuré dans ces étranges terres  
Tu as pu m'accorder l'occasion de montrer  
La première puissance enchaînée dans l'Ether.  
 _(s'écartant)_ Mais je suis magnanime et je sais pardonner.  
Je ne désire rien que la vénération,  
Qui est bien méritée, et un culte à mon nom.

 **ICARE** : Vénérer du néant ? Vous êtes ignorant  
De ce qu'ils en feront. Quel sera votre sort ?  
Sans nom vous n'êtes rien, pas même le néant.

 **THEO** : Ils apprendront bien vite à vénérer la Mort.

( _Théo s'écroule par terre, inconscient. Icare le regarde quelques secondes puis repart. Théo se relève après un temps et, hagard, il va dans les coulisses après un regard au public)_


	16. Acte III, Scène 4

Scène 4

(Arcana, Bragg)

 _Bragg et Arcana entrent_

 **BRAGG** _(à part)_ : Nous voilà donc dehors, enfin hors de danger !  
Enfin hors de Mirage ! Ô quel bonheur de vivre !  
 _(se tournant vers Arcana)_ Je vous dois mon salut et ne pourrai jamais  
Assez vous remercier de m'avoir rendu libre.

 **ARCANA** : Taisez pour l'instant, nous ne sommes sauvés :  
Les murs ne sont pas loin et les nuages verts  
Qui couvrent notre fuite pourraient être troués  
Par des regards perçants ou des flèches amères.

 _(Silence. Deux temps)_

 **BRAGG** : Est-ce bon désormais ? Sommes-nous assez loin  
Des murailles de Mort qui emmurent Mirage ?

 **ARCANA** _(jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet autour d'elle puis, soupirant)_ : La folie nous pourchasse et il n'y aura rien  
Qui pourra arrêter sa furie et sa rage.  
Le temps nous est compté car notre courte avance  
N'est pour elle qu'un pas qu'elle fait en riant.  
Et ce ne sont vos sorts ou bien même ma lance  
Qui sauraient arrêter cet enfant du néant.  
Mais à n'avoir nul temps à pouvoir épargner  
Tant que nous voyageons vers notre sanctuaire  
Faites-moi épancher votre curiosité  
Car nous serons bientôt dans les ombres sous terre.

 **BRAGG** : Dites-moi en ce cas pourquoi être venue  
Dans l'ombre de Mirage où s'agite la mort ?

 **ARCANA** : Tu demandes cela, mais tombes-tu des nues ?  
Dis, que pris le poison dans ton âme et ton corps ?  
Mais soit, je te dirai ce que tu veux savoir.  
J'ai été envoyée par celle qui emmure  
Les démons ténébreux dans sa poitrine noire,  
Pour protéger l'enfant de la mère Murmure.

 **BRAGG** : Bien que j'ai en mon sang quelque lait de la Nuit  
Je ne me suis soumis à sa domination  
Et n'ai jamais prié qu'elle sauve ma vie :  
J'ai pour la liberté bien trop grande passion.

 **ARCANA** : Te crois-tu important ? Lorsque la nuit abat  
Son bras sur notre monde avec les autres dieux  
Les humains ne sont rien. Nul prophète ni nul roi  
En ce monde charnel ne s'élève en les cieux.  
Crois-tu apercevoir dans les voûtes d'éther  
Les fils de nos destins entraver les étoiles  
Et former dans les cieux entourant le Cratère  
Autour de l'avenir une brillante toile ?  
Voir perler le destin qui occupe votre âme  
Vous ébloui bien plus qu'un rayon de soleil  
Mais vous n'êtes pourtant qu'un enfant de la Dame  
Qui a sa clairvoyance à nul autre pareille.  
L'ombre couvre vos yeux et vous ne voyez pas :

Fussiez-vous clairvoyant, vous seriez aveugle  
Car les jeux des divins sont hors de notre état.  
Songe bien que la Nuit, alors que la Mort beugle,  
A su tendre sa main pour protéger son sang.  
Des ombres décharnées, voilà ce que nous sommes !  
De l'éclat de la Nuit tu es le descendant !  
Des ombres décharnées, voilà le sort des hommes !  
Nous qui sommes mortels ne sommes que poussière !  
Tu n'es rien, nous non plus, accepte l'héritage  
Que t'offre sans regret l'étreinte de ta mère  
Qui malgré tes refus te sauva des orages.

 **BRAGG** : Mais et vous qu'êtes-vous ?

 **ARCANA** : Rien de plus que toi : rien.

 **BRAGG** : Quoi qu'y fassent les dieux on n'est jamais personne  
Et à penser futur ils en oublient le bien,  
En oublient le bonheur que l'on leur abandonne.

 **ARCANA** : On n'abandonne rien quand on y dédie tout.  
C'est la nuit qui berça ma naissance en ce monde :  
Quand ma mère accoucha minuit sonnait son coup  
Et d'après son récit on ressentit une onde  
De partout dans le temple où elle était prêtresse.  
J'étais sa fille aînée, ne m'affiliait qu'à l'Ombre.  
Quand ses autres enfants suppliaient la maîtresse  
Je maniais l'acier sous son étendard sombre.  
Nous vivions dans le Nord au creux d'une montagne  
Où l'Ombre avait laissé ses sceaux et ses autels.  
Ma mère racontait l'Histoire d'une Ariane  
Qui les cimes franchit pour prêcher les Ténèbres  
Qui avant sa venue se prélassaient plus loin.

 **BRAGG** : Vous dîtes vivre au Nord : je n'ai nul souvenir  
Des cimes et des monts recouverts par les ombres  
Que vous m'évoquez là. Pourriez-vous souffrir  
De mieux me renseigner ? Car aucun temple sombre  
N'a jamais été vu où est la Vieille Tour  
Et cette antiquité courant oubli et ruine  
Dans les septentrions élève ses atours  
Entre soleil et nuit, entre neiges et bruines.

 **ARCANA** : Votre Nord n'est pour nous qu'un éclatant Midi  
Où resplendit le Jour et se massent les fleurs.  
Le Nord que nous vivons vient d'un incendie  
De blizzards et de nuit, de tempête à toute heure.

 **BRAGG** : Comment avez-vous fait si vous me dites vrai ?  
Comment avez-vous fait pour survoler la terre ?  
Comment avez-vous fait pour l'espace avaler ?  
Savez-vous traverser les couloirs de l'éther ?

 **ARCANA** _(riant)_ : Vous n'êtes pas bien loin d'avoir la vérité.  
Vous verrez assez tôt que c'est sur une mer  
Que nous voyagerons pour être recrachés  
Dans notre sanctuaire où naissent les mystères.

 **BRAGG** _(après un temps)_ : Vous me faîtes rêver bien plus que tous mes livres.  
Fort bien, je vous suivrai. Il faudra néanmoins  
Que je laisse un message avant d'être bien libre :

Que ma disparition ne soit pas sans témoin.  
 _( s'arrête soudainement, se crispe et tombe sur ses genoux )_

 **ARCANA** : Bragg ! Bragg ? Malédiction, le poison est actif  
Et je n'y puis plus rien. Ne pouvez-vous marcher ?

 _Bragg grommelle et essaye de se relever mais retombe aussitôt avec une quinte de toux._

 _(à part)_ J'aurais dû le presser : dans cet état nocif  
Il serait dangereux de lui faire emprunter  
Les passages anciens nous ramenant au temple.

Tenez bon, le refuge est à quelques minutes.  
Une fois installés nous pourrons vous soigner.

 _Bragg s'évanouit, Arcana le traîne jusqu'en coulisses._


	17. Acte III, Scène 5

Scène 5

(Arcana, Bragg, Nestor)

 ** **BRAGG**** _ _(affaibli)__ : Mort et Néant sont là, m'entourant de leurs bras :  
Leur étreinte glacée m'étouffe lentement,  
Je me fonds en leur sein, bientôt on m'oubliera  
Et les ombres fondront inévitablement.

 _ _(gémissant)__ Mon temps vient, c'est fini, le temps presse, ô malheur !  
Mon sang est enflammé, mes sanglots sont maudits !  
Mes veines sont tordues, avènement des peurs !  
Mes yeux sont rutilants d'adieux interdits !  
 _  
_ _ _(se tourne vers Arcana et tente de se relever pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille puis s'__ _ _e__ _ _ffondre à nouveau en gémissant)__

 ** **ARCANA**** : Les ombres vous ceignant sont là pour vous guérir  
Des plaies qui vous saignant vous traînent vers la mort  
 _ _(doucement)__ Confiez leur votre vie si ne voulez mourir.

 _ _(à part)__ Hélas plus rien ne peut rendre meilleur son sort.

Dans les ombres bientôt vous serez au repos  
Ne vous épuisez pas, purgez donc le poison.

 _ _(à part)__ Ses veines sont noircies, blanchit déjà sa peau  
Qui comme un parchemin s'effrite sans un son.

Votre respiration est déjà apaisée.

 _ _(à part)__ Je prie qu'en le royaume où vivent les défunts  
Vous serez plus en paix qu'en ce plan putréfié  
Où la douleur se cache et la bonté se feint.

Voilà, endormez-vous.

 _ _(à part)__ Et puissiez-vous dormir quand vus emporteront  
Les griffes de la mort pour un dernier voyage  
Coupant sans cruauté votre dernier cordon  
Pour vous précipiter dans un gouffre sans âge.

 _ _(Les lumières s'éteignent pendant un moment puis plus rien, le rideau commence à tomber. Une lumière bleutée se diffuse sur la scène et Bragg se relève soudain pendant qu'Arcana est endormie, assise juste à côté d'où il était installé. Puis Nestor entre, l'air serein. Bragg s'approche puis recule sur la défensive. Nestor se rapproche en lui faisant signe de s'apaiser)__

 ** **NESTOR**** : Je ne viens pas armé de lames ou de haine  
Je viens pour t'admirer une dernière fois,  
M'excuser et verser des larmes des plus saines  
Pour réparer des torts causés bien malgré moi.  
J'ai lutté de mon mieux mais des ombres féroces  
Ont dépecé mon âme et ont brisé mon corps  
M'enfermant dans les yeux de ce pantin atroce  
Ô combien j'ai souffert dans ce sombre décors !  
Quand tu es revenu j'ai tout de suite su  
Qu'Odycien aurait peur et que tu t'enfuirais.  
Si ce n'était qu'à moi que ça avait tenu  
Je t'aurais emmené loin de ces forcenés ?

 _ _(se rapproche de Bragg, met ses mains dans les siennes)__

Mais ce triste fantôme arrache ma raison  
Et d'une voix gelée ordonne que tu meures  
De deux traits ténébreux recouverts de poison.  
Et lorsque ton corps tombe ô douleur, ô malheur !

 _ _(lâche ses mains et s'éloigne)__

Tu serais maintenant des lambeaux d'être d'humain  
Et déjà oublié dans les flots de démons  
Et les orages d'encre osant souiller tes mains  
Dans une tombe vierge on glisserait ton nom.  
 _  
_ _ _(se tourne vers Arcana)__

Ah quel soulagement quand je sentis mon âme  
Arrachée à mon corps par cette grande dame.

 ** **BRAGG**** _ _(se jetant sur Nestor)__ : Je suis si désolé ô mon plus cher ami  
Que tu ais dû souffrir autant de mon absence.

 ** **NESTOR**** : Mon amitié a bien failli coûter ta vie  
Mais je suis libéré de mes sombres démences.

 _ _(Bragg l'étreint puis recule)__

 ** **BRAGG**** _ _(surpris)__ : Mais si tu es bien mort pourquoi puis-je te voir ?  
Reviens-tu tel un spectre ou ai-je dépassé  
Le fin fil d'araignée du royaume des Moires ?

 ** **NESTOR**** : Ce royaume est lointain, il ne peut te hanter.

 ** **BRAGG**** : J'ai en cette journée tant vu et tant vécu  
Que je ne sais plus rien de ce qui appartient  
A notre propre monde ou aux terres perdues.  
Dis-moi la vérité, quelque sort te retient ?

 ** **NESTOR**** _ _(regardant Arcana)__ : Serait-elle éveillée qu'elle ne nous verrait.  
Je suis lié à ce monde afin de par mes larmes  
Purger l'orageux mal que j'y ai fait rentrer.  
Je ne veux que soigner l'atrocité des armes.  
 _  
_ _ _(soupire)__

Et toi, petit oiseau, que j'aimai comme un fils  
Les fils de la Faucheuse auront bientôt raison  
De ton trop tendre coeur. Accepte pour mes vices  
De cueillir ma douleur pour tuer le poison  
Envenimant ton corps et terrassant mon coeur.  
Accepte s'il-te-plaît cette ultime douceur,  
Mon tout dernier cadeau avant que je ne meure :  
Oriole je t'en prie vole vers ta demeure  
Et laisse mon regret régénérer tes plumes  
Fuis loin de la folie des sinistres volumes.

 _ _(Nestor se met à genoux et prend Bragg dans ses bras, colle son front contre le sien. Ils respirent en harmonie pendant quelques temps puis les lumières s'éteignent. Quand elles reviennent, elles ne sont plus bleues et Nestor est sorti. Bragg semble aller mieux et il se relève puis réveille Arcana)__


	18. Acte III, Scène 6

**Scène 6  
** (Deux Gardes, Icare)  
 _(Durant toute la scène les deux Gardes ignorent la présence d'Icare et vice versa sans se faire dos)_

 **ICARE** : Le vent et le matin se lèvent de concert  
Et mes ailes gonflées d'espoirs et de soupirs  
M'emportent avec eux dans les cieux de l'Ether  
D'où je suis projetée tout droit vers l'avenir.

 _(Silence)_

Le vent et le matin soupirent en commun  
En mettant leurs manteaux et voyant devant eux  
La tempête et la nuit obstruant leur chemin.  
Est-moi qui noya de ténèbres les cieux ?

 _(Silence)_

Le vent et le matin font s'envoler mon coeur  
Et les toiles tissées dissipent lentement.  
Là sera mon pardon, dans les bras de ma sœur  
Dans les plis de sa robe aux doux reflets d'argent.

 _(Silence)_

Le vent et le matin se lancent dans la vie !  
Et je resterai là à attendre les flots  
Qui viendront dévorer les paradis fleuris  
Et taire à tout jamais le bruit de mes sanglots.

 _(Silence)_

Le vent et le matin se lèvent sur le monde  
Pour une fois de plus, peut-être la dernière,  
Emportent avec eux l'espoir avant que l'onde  
N'emporte le soleil tout au fond de la mer.

 _(Silence. Un temps. Silence)_

 **GARDE** **1** : Mais quelle nuit de sang, mais quelle nuit d'horreur…

 **GARDE 2** : Tu l'as dit… c'est la fin, ou du moins son début  
Voici Mirage sous un déluge de pleurs  
De pierres et d'éclairs… je n'en peux déjà plus.

 **GARDE 1** : Hélas, nous on n'est rien. On n'est rien que de pions.

 **GARDE 2** : J'ai un peu peur tu sais ? On échappe à la mort  
Ce soir, mais dès demain ? On est donné aux lions.

 _(Silence)_

 **GARDE 1** : J'ai entendu des plans échapper à Nestor.  
On attend des renforts et nombre d'ouvriers.

 **GARDE 2** : Pour renforcer les mur ?

 **GARDE 1** : Et préparer la ville.  
Mirage se prépare à se voir assiégée :  
On cherche des alliés ; soient-ils nobles ou vils.

 **ICARE** : La surface des flots est troublée à mes mots  
Que j'élève la voix et se lèvent les vagues !  
Que je tende les bras et surgissent les maux  
Des tréfonds de la mer comme de blanches dagues.  
Chaque chuchotement prend la voix des abysses  
Et la fait résonner dans des ombres myrteux.  
Quand j'abîme ma voix croulent les édifices  
Et naît une tempête à la fureur des dieux ?  
Il suffit d'un soupir pour soulever les lames,  
D'un souffle sur la mer de mon poumon divin :  
Je vois être brisées dans les torrents tes rames,  
Viendras-tu me chercher chaloupe du destin ?  
Tu n'es qu'un frêle esquif sur une mer de mort  
Où les nuages noirs dans le ciel réfléchissent  
Les ombres et la nuit, les poignards et les sorts,  
Les invocations qui le sort infléchissent.

 _(Un temps)_

Tempête te voilà, répondant à ma voix,  
Répondant à mon souhait de voir soulever l'onde  
Et noyer dans les flots pour la dernière fois  
La haine de la vie, la nature, le monde !

 _(Un temps. Elle regarde les deux gardes puis soupire)_

 **GARDE 2** : Tout cela m'exténue. Verra-t-on le bonheur ?

 **GARDE 1** : Le bonheur ? Bien grand mot !

 **GARDE 2** : Toi tu n'y crois en rien ?

 **GARDE 1** : Je ne sais si il est à portée de nos coeurs  
Quand des javelots noirs filent vers notre sein.

 _(Silence. Un temps. Silence. Un temps. Silence. Un son retentit dans les coulisses. Tous y tournent leur regard.)_

 **ICARE** : Le déluge tombé sur ce ténébreux phare  
N'est que le premier coup de l'orage du temps :  
Mes fils tramant la lame entraînent dans le soir  
Des vagues de destin qui s'en vont déferlant.

 **GARDE 2** : L'espoir ne vaut-il pas d'être rêvé….?

 **ICARE** : Des fois…  
Des fois je suis perdue en de vieux souvenirs.  
Ce sont les miens, c'est moi, en d'anciens temps je crois.  
Des nuages, des champs, des rires, des sourires.  
Voilà ce qu'il me reste, avec quelques lambeaux  
De peau, de vie, d'amour, et des fleuves de haine.  
Une haine profonde où se noie mon cerveau,  
Qui a brisé mon coeur et m'affubla de chaînes.

 _(Silence)_

Enchaînée par la haine ? Et quel autre mensonge ?  
Devrais-je aussi me dire une esclave des dieux  
Quand je porte leur flamme en chacun de mes songes ?  
Je suis seule à blâmer si je fais mes adieux  
Au monde tout autant que à ma liberté !  
Je me plains de mes liens, me plains de mes entraves  
Quand c'est dans le destin que je suis enferrée !  
Et chaque fil tressé ma condition aggrave :  
J'ai filé mon destin, j'ai fait pleuvoir l'orage,  
J'ai déroulé ma vie sur un sombre chemin,  
J'ai attaché mes mains dans un moment de rage :  
« Je couperai mon âme, j'écrirai le destin ! »

 _(Silence)_

Je n'ai plus aucun droit de plaindre mon futur  
Je l'ai tracé d'un coup et m'y tiendrai toujours,  
Abattrai si le dois des centaines de murs  
Eleverai pour lui les plus immenses tours.

 _(Extinction des lumières. Silence)_

 _(Chuchoté)_ Et puis pourquoi souffrir et pourquoi avoir peur ? _(Silence)_  
Qu'est-ce donc qu'une vie pour valoir qu'on la pleure ?

( _Elevant la voix peu à peu, passant du chuchotement au grondement alors que la lumière revient peu à peu)  
_ L'ouragan se déchaîne, il hurle dans la nuit  
La tempête se lève, elle abat tous les rois !

L'orage se déploie, illumine l'esprit !  
Le vent se lève, il faut tenter de vivre... !

 _(Silence. Un temps. Silence. La lumière s'éteint à nouveau. Rideau.)_

 **GARDE 1** : … Pourquoi ?

FIN

* * *

 _Et voilà, l'Ombre de Mirage est finie ! Deuxième fanfiction à chapitres finie ! Je n'ai pas pu montrer autant de régularité dans la publication que je l'aurais voulu, je ne blâme pour cela que moi-même. Cependant, ça aura déjà bien fait ce que je voulais, c''est à dire ne pas laisser ce compte trop inactif. Parce que, en effet, à part cette fanfiction et mes participations aux Défis d'Aventures, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose. Cela aura donc pris son temps, mais j'espère néanmoins que vous avez apprécié cette fanfiction. J'y ai mis beaucoup et à vrai dire, ça me soulage un peu que cela soit fini. J'avais hâte de montrer cette toute dernière scène, qui est prête depuis... depuis bien 3 mois. Pour tout dire, elle était écrite avant la fin de l'acte II.  
_ _Je n'ai pas pu autant écrire que je le voulais. A l'origine, je voulais que tout soit prêt pour me laisser un peu de temps pour préparer d'autres projets de fanfictions sur Aventures. Parmi ces projets : Une fanfiction sur Icare, une suite à Code Cratère, une autre fanfiction à chapitre, une "suite" de l'OS en UA pirates. Plus quelques autres OS. Je verrai si j'arrive à les faire !  
Maintenant que cette fanfiction est terminée, combien de références avez-vous trouvé ? Je n'ai pas tenu un compte exact je crois me rappeler qu'il y en avait facilement une quinzaine.  
_  
 _Mais je n'ai pas encore abordé le sujet le plus important. Merci. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi, de près ou de loin, l'Ombre de Mirage, que vous ayez commenté ou non. Je sais bien que cette forme n'est clairement pas la plus adaptée à ffnet et pas la plus agréable à lire. Voilà, c'est tout, j'espère pouvoir bientôt sortir une nouvelle fanfiction :D_


End file.
